Flor del Nilo
by Atalanta de Esparta
Summary: Mu debe acompañar a Saori a una expedición Egipto, y entre el sol y la arena descubrirá la luz que cambiara sus días
1. Prólogo

¡Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron con mi anterior fic que, por razones desconocidas, dejo de estar en línea hace algunos meses. Esta vez regreso con una nueva creación que espero sea de su agrado. Dedico este fic a mi gran amiga, **Abby Lockhart**, y de todo corazón espero que te guste (y mil disculpas por la demora en subirlo). 

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes de Alessio y Anghella son reacción de Abby

**Flor del Nilo**

**Prólogo - Enlace**

_La noche había dejado de ser oscura y silenciosa. El rojo fulgor del fuego se reflejaba sobre las casas de adobe, los cultivos... todo, y el relinche de los caballos y las espadas al chocar unas contra otras inundaba al medio. Así mismo, sobre los ruidos provocados por el desastre se escuchaba el sonido tumultuoso de muchas voces y llantos... súplicas angustiadas... madres desconsoladas, niños llorando, hombres gritando... pero de entre todas, una. Una era la que más le atormentaba, la más sórdida, la más necesitada... la más aterrorizada._

_Después de ello todo era negro, opaco. Oscuridad. Aquellas terroríficas imágenes, los llantos, los gritos, el fulgor de la batalla... todo había desaparecido. Y en la lejanía le pareció escuchar algo... esa voz, la misma que lo había estado atormentando, aún gritaba desconsolada._

_"¡Por favor, preteje el secreto de Ankhesenamon!"_

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Mu despertó empapado en sudor. Asustado, el joven guardián del primer templo miró a su alrededor; aquellas horribles imágenes habían desaparecido para dar paso a la realidad. Trató de relajarse mientras ordenaba sus ideas, todo era muy confuso. Se pasó la mano por el rostro hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos los lunares en su frente.

« Un enlace » pensó.

Hizo un gestó de disgusto.

« ¿Qué me esta pasando? »

Haciendo a un lado las sábanas se incorporó sobre su cama, hacía mucho calor. Abrió la ventana con la intención de refrescarse; había crecido en Jamir, un lugar frío y definitivamente odiaba el 'sofocante' clima que se hacía presente en los veranos de Grecia.

Sin intenciones de volver a la cama, abandonó su habitación caminando distraídamente por los oscuros pasadizos de su templo. Aquel extraño sueño aún lo inquietaba.

« ¿De que secreto trataría¿Quién o que podría necesitar de mi ayuda? »

Suspiró resignado.

Tan solo fue un sueño y nada mas – se dijo a si mismo, mas que convencido con la intención de convencerse

Se acercó a la habitación de su discípulo, observándolo por la abertura que había entre la puerta y el marco. Sonrió. Kiki dormía a pierna suelta, bocabajo y sin ninguna sábana que cubriera su cuerpo. Definitivamente también él se sentía afectado por el tremendo cambio de temperatura; aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a la vida en Grecia.

Sin mas que hacer prosiguió su camino hasta sentarse en los primeros peldaños de la entrada de su templo.

« No falta mucho para que amanezca »

**+ Roma, Italia**

La hermosa joven dormía profundamente, ignorando el 'peligro' que la asechaba. Tenía una expresión dulce que inspiraba tranquilidad y pese a que su sueño no era del todo recuperador, la pesadilla que la invadía no alteraba en lo mas mínimo aquella calma. Sus cabellos, ligeramente ondulados, cubrían una parte de sus rosáceas mejillas, dándole una apariencia casi angelical.

Los primeros rayos del sol se infiltraron en su ventana, iluminando el cuarto poco a poco hasta por fin alcanzar el rostro de la chica. Fastidiada por la repentina molestia sobre sus ojos, se giró bruscamente para el borde de la cama justo en el instante el que su 'atacante' actuara.

¡ Buon Giorno, sorella!_(1)- _gritó a escasos centímetros de su oído. –¡Congratulazioni¡ Avete già 17!_(2)_

La chica despertó de un sobresalto y por mas que intentó mantener el equilibrio terminó cayendo de pompas al suelo.

El muchacho se echo a reír.

Menuda manera de levantarme- se quejó la otra desde el suelo, aunque sin un aparente enojo –y eso que es mi cumpleaños...- dijo mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del chico.

Lo sé...- dijo el otro aún sin parar de reír. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego revolver sus cabellos con sus nudillos –... y tengo una sorpresa para ti...

¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó con la vista iluminada una vez que se zafo de 'cariñoso afecto' del otro.

¡Anghella¡Anghella!- se escuchó una pequeña y dulce vocecilla acercarse.

Una niña de unos 5 o 6 años franqueó la puerta corriendo con una paquete dorado entre sus manos. Tenía la piel muy morena, los cabellos lacios, negros y muy largos, y los ojos de un verde esmeralda muy similares a los de la chica, salvo que los de esta eran de un verde claro. Una vez que la alcanzó, esta la alzó en brazos para llenarla de besos.

Buona mattina, Netef- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Felicidades, Anghella¡ya tienes 17 años!– exclamó la pequeña mientras le alcanzaba su obsequio. El muchacho sonreía mientras las veía sentado en la cama.

¿Para mi?- preguntó sonriente. La pequeña asintió. La muchacha abrió con delicadeza el presente para encontrarse con una pequeña cajita en forma de sarcófago, en cuyo interior se encontraba perfectamente colocada una finísima pulsera de oro al estilo del Antiguo Egipto. –_Habibe(3), _es bellísima...

La pequeña sonrió satisfecha.

¡Sabía que te gustaría! Además, combina muy bien con tu collar- finalizó señalando la gargantilla de oro, muy simple pero bellísima, la cual en el centró una especie de ojo Egipcio daba a entender la analogía de la niña.

La mujer acarició su gargantilla con la yema de los dedos, le traía mucha nostalgia.

Muchas gracias, en verdad me gusta mucho- respondió bajándola seguidamente

Netef¿por qué no vas a ver si los mariscos ya están listos, me muero de hambre- dijo el joven guiñando un ojo. La pequeña niña soltó una risotada mientras la muchacha hizo una expresión de disgusto.

¿Mariscos¡Alessio! Sabes que detesto las comidas provenientes del océano- objetó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos. El joven rió dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Vaya hermanita que tengo, 17 años y sigue cayendo en la misma...- soltó una carcajada – desayunaremos huevos revueltos...

Anghella resopló.

Que gracioso- musitó antes de aventarle un almohadazo en la cama.

Alessio rió.

Alístate, en quince minutos desayunaremos- le devolvió 'el favor'- date prisa si quieres ver tu sorpresa a tiempo- concluyó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Anghella, ni lenta ni perezosa, se apresuró en asearse y cambiarse. Una vez lista echó carrera abajo, no podía esperar para ver lo que le tenía preparado su hermano, cada año era una locura diferente. Recordaba la 'sorpresa' del año pasado: _sky surfing. _Definitivamente una experiencia INOLVIDABLE que trajo consigo mas de una visita con su terapeuta, pero después de ello no se podía negar haberle perdido la fobia a las alturas.

Una vez que entró en la cocina frenó su enloquecida carrera frente a un pequeño retrato que yacía en un lado de la mesa, como si ocupara un asiento mas. Anghella tomó el retrato entre sus manos y con mucho cariño pasó su mano sobre la imagen del hombre, de expresión dulce y atractiva, que sonreía.

Buon Giorno, padre** - **sonrió antes de devolverla a su lugar.

¡Angie!- se escuchó la voz de Alessio desde la habitación continua -¡Ven rápido!

Anghella atendió al llamado. Entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrarla prendida, no era muy usual en las mañanas. Su hermano, sentado junto a la pequeña niña en el amplió sofá le indicó con un ademán para que ella hiciese lo mismo a su lado. Anghella asintió y una vez que tomo asiento concentró su atención en lo que parecía ser un reportaje de ultimo minuto, al parecer la razón por la que Alessio le había pedido que se acercara tan a prisa.

_... hoy se han encontrado hallazgos que confirmarían la teoría inicialmente planteada por el difunto arqueólogo, Giacomo Devietti, quién afirmaba la existencia de..._

¡Es papá!- exclamó Anghella, sorprendida. Alessio hizo un ademán con el dedo para que guardara silencio.

_... De confirmarse la teoría de Devietti, esto podría convertirse en un radical cambio en la historia a como la conocemos. Las investigaciones del sarcófago encontrado serán solventadas por la Fundación Graude y se llevarán a cabo inmediatamente; estarán a cargo de los hijos de dicho arqueólogo y de su socio, Giuseppe Gal' Lino, esperamos que..._

Anghella se volvió para mirar sorprendida a su hermano, quien la veía sonriente.

¿Qué significa?- preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa

Significa que tienes 15 minutos para arreglar todas tus cosas, partimos a Egipto en 1 hora.

**Santuario, Grecia**

No, no y no, Kiki- dijo en un tono cansado el caballero de Aries.

El pequeño pelirrojo puso los ojos vidriosos, obviamente fingido.

Por favor, maestro, preferiría estudiar cualquier otra cultura antigua, pero Egipto es muy complicado... ¿qué tal si entrenamos un poco?- dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada

Dijiste lo mismo antes de reprobar Grecia Clásica y Roma...- se cruzó de brazos –además, no todo es entrenamiento, Kiki, es necesario que estés al nivel académico de otros niños de tu edad

¿Y de que me sirve esto si al final terminaré siendo caballero?- musitó el niño mientras daba una rápida mirada a los 'garabatos' que según él escribían los Egipcios

¿Dijiste algo?

No... nada- respondió el otro poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia

Mu puso los ojos en blanco, si bien en cierto tenía una paciencia "casi" inagotable, Kiki terminaba haciendo que se saliera de sus casillas. Manipulador, persistente y alegre como Milo o Afrodita, defendía sus ideas con la intensidad de Aioria y por 'desgracia', tenía el poder de enlazarse telepáticamente con otras personas al igual que Shaka, Shion y él mismo, lo que lo convertía en un conocedor de grandes secretos e incluso, en algunos casos, terminaba enterándose antes que los implicados. Suspiró. Al final de cuentas, el pequeño reunía características de casi todos los caballeros dorados, lo que lo reducía a él a tan solo agotar su paciencia, pues la mayor parte de veces, Kiki terminaba saliéndose con las suyas.

Maestro...- insistió -... ¿cabría la posibilidad de...?

Kiki, estudia y no reclames

Kiki hizo un puchero.

Pero...

Kiki, ya basta- finalizó Mu

¿Mu?- se escuchó la voz del Patriarca desde afuera

Mu hizo una mueca de sorpresa, a decir verdad el Patriarca no solía visitarlo muy seguido, por no decir nunca, ya que generalmente era él quien iba a verle a su templo. Sin mas tiempo que perder desapareció rápidamente para volver a aparecer frente a su maestro

Que sorpresa verlo por aquí- dijo el caballero de Aries, sonriente

Shion sonrió.

Vine a ver si no estabas ocupado, necesito pedirte un favor...

¿Vino hasta aquí para pedírmelo? – hizo una mueca de extrañeza -¿acaso no era mas sencillo mandarme a llamar, maestro?

Shion se encogió de hombros.

Da igual, después de todo, ya estaba harto de esas cuatro paredes...

Bueno, en ese caso, dígame en que puedo servirle- dijo en tono amable mientras con un ademán lo invitaba a pasar

Shion afinó mas su sonrisa, el tan solo ver Mu hacía que el pecho se le llenara de orgullo, el caballero de Aries había sido, de todas, su mejor obra.

Necesito que escoltes a Atenea – comenzó a decir mientras avanzaba –de improvisto viajará hoy y el resto de tus compañeros se encuentran ocupados en otros proyectos...

Mu guardó silencio por unos segundos.

Pero yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Kiki

De eso despreocúpate, personalmente me haré cargo de encontrar la persona indicada para que se haga cargo de él...

No lo sé...

Tómalo como unas 'pequeñas' vacaciones, créeme, descansaras por un tiempo de todos tus deberes aquí en el Santuario y a decir verdad- sonrió con ironía -¿qué mayor daño podría sufrir Atenea en uno de sus viajes de negocios¿Qué dices¿Te animas?

Otra vez silencio.

Si es así, no veo porque no, maestro- sonrió, mientras miraba distraídamente la puerta tras la cual se encontraba 'estudiando' Kiki -, creo que después de todo si necesito tomarme un par de días libres...

Shion sonrió ampliamente, mientras Kiki, con la oreja pegada a la puerta, hacía un ademán de éxito.

Excelente. Empaca tus cosas y que sean ligeras, el Jet que los recogerá a ti y a Atenea pasará por ustedes en 30 minutos.

Mu asintió, dando a comprender que había entendido. Shion se despidió con un elegante ademán para luego dar un giro sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse

Maestro...

Shion se detuvo.

¿a dónde me dirijo exactamente?

Egipto

**+ Roma, Italia**

La mansión era enorme. Al menos unas cuatro manzanas eran tan solo el ala oeste de la gigantesca construcción, mientras que, en el enorme jardín una limusina muy elegante acababa de llegar, trayendo consigo a los tres huéspedes que el señor Giuseppe Gal' Lino, el dueño de toda aquella grandeza, había mandado a recoger.

La primera en bajar, muy alejada de lo que se podría llamar alegría fue Netef y tras ella, Anghella y luego Alessio.

Creo que no le agrado del todo venir...- musitó la joven a su hermano

Y créeme que no es la única- respondió de igual manera

En la entrada el mayordomo de Giuseppe, James, un serio Ingles de expresión dura, cabellos blancos y avanzada, edad los esperaba. Apenas los tuvo en frente los saludó con una elegante reverencia, para luego conducirlos a la sala, la cual ciertamente, era bellísima. Alessio tomo asiento en el sofá mas amplio y juntó a él Anghella, con la pequeña niña en su regazo.

Siéntanse cómodos, señores- dijo con un acento que delataba su procedencia –, en seguida los anunciare ante _Mister _Gal' Lino los atenderá en seguida¿puedo ofrecerles algo para beber mientras?

No, James, gracias- contesto amablemente la chica -¿tu quieres algo, _bambina (4)? _

La niña negó con la cabeza y de igual manera Alessio, quien se adelantó a la respuesta apenas su hermana se volvió a mirarle.

Entonces, con su permiso...- dijo el mayordomo, y tras otra leve inclinación, se retiró.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco la pequeña se fue adormitando hasta por fin quedarse profundamente dormida sobre el regazo de la chica. Anghella sonreía mientras la acomodaba.

No me agrada estar aquí- rompió con el silencio que reinaba, Alessio, quien ya habiendo registrado de memoria todas las cosas que habían, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Guarda silencio, puede oírte- le regañó Anghella por lo bajo

Hay algo en él que no me da muy buena espina... ese Giuseppe parece la personificación de todas mis pesadillas... un tipo de lo mas presumido

Anghella puso los ojos en blanco, a decir verdad, a ella también le daba cierta inseguridad aquel millonario ex-socio de su padre, aunque no podía negar que con ella, el trato que el brindaba era excelente... y en especial con ella.

Oye...- dijo casi a susurros –hablando de pesadillas... ayer tuve una muy extraña

Alessio alzó una ceja al oír esto

¿No se supone que no debería tener lógica?

No, no es eso. Soné con una extraña ciudad... en llamas. La gente gritaba, los niños y las mujeres lloraban, los hombres se debatían entre si y al final eran los armados los que ganaban...- suspiró –me sentí muy extraña...

¿Con miedo?

Si y mucho. Pero mas que nada, me sentí con un vacío, como si hubiera fallado en algo o a alguien... se sentía tan real...

Alessio se encogió de hombros.

Fue un sueño y tan solo eso

Anghella asintió, no muy convencida, para luego volver a concentrar su atención en la pequeña criatura. Minutos después apareció Giuseppe; de profundos ojos celestes, cabellos rubios y tez rosácea, aquel hombre de aproximadamente 26 o 28 años no solo era extremadamente atractivo, sino también uno de los hombres mas jóvenes y poderosos del mundo, ya que, al igual que Julian Solo o Saori Kiddo, había heredado toda la fortuna de su progenitor a muy temprana edad.

Que alegría verlos- dijo sonriente –espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho

¡Nah!- dijo Alessio con ironía –que son 50 minutos de espera... de todas formas estaba seguro que perderíamos el avión.

Anghella lo codeó ligeramente en el estomago.

Hola Giuseppe- dijo la chica, tendiéndole la mano en signo de saludo.

Giuseppe sonrió seductoramente, inclinándose ante ella

Giuseppe, no es...

Muy tarde, el atractivo italiano beso dulcemente en su mano, para mirarla directo y hechizante a los ojos por lo que para ella fueron 'extensos' segundos.

Buona mattina, Anghella... te recordaba hermosa, pero ahora estoy convencido que hasta la belleza de las rosas no se compara con la tuya...

Anghella sonrió nerviosamente mientras retiraba la mano

Gracias- dijo algo incomoda por la manera en que era observada

¿Nos vamos?- interrumpió Alessio malhumorado por lo que acababa de presenciar, colocándose ente él y su hermana.

Giuseppe asintió y tras tronar los dedos James y otros siete criados se hicieron presentes colmados de maletas.

Alessio y Anghella miraron la escena incrédulos.

Vamos por un par de semanas no a mudarnos a Egipto- dijo Alessio sin salir de su sorpresa

Giuseppe soltó una carcajada.

No cabe duda que lo que se hereda no se hurta; Giacomo me dijo exactamente lo mismo antes de partir a nuestra primera expedición...- hizo una pausa – tan solo llevo lo necesario... para pasar una cómoda estancia ahí, por supuesto

Tronó nuevamente los dedos y esta vez una criada apareció en la estancia.

Lizzie¿serías tan amable en ayudar a mi hermosa invitada con la niña? – dijo desviando su mirada hacia Anghella –también deseo que ella este cómoda, empezando desde ya

La criada se acercó a Anghella con intenciones de tomar a la niña, pero esta se lo impidió.

Esta bien así, gracias, puedo sola- dijo intentando ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer

Me temo que debo insistir, querida- dijo Giuseppe con una sonrisa

Anghella lo miro dudosa, pero terminó por entregando a la pequeña a manos de Lizzie.

Y ahora...- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo

Alessio puso los ojos en blanco, tratando de contener sus locos deseos por romperle la cara a ese 'idiota' que tanto pretendía a su hermana. Anghella, por su parte, se mostró insegura por algunos segundos pero, tan igual como la primera vez, terminó accediendo a las peticiones de su atractivo anfitrión.

Muy bien- dijo Giuseppe, sonriendo por lo complacido que estaba –ahora James, condúcenos cuanto antes al aeropuerto, tenemos un vuelo esperando...

A estas alturas los que esperaremos seremos nosotros- dijo Alessio de mal humor –el próximo vuelo a Egipto sale en 5 horas

Error, mi estimado- respondió el otro –iremos en mi Jet privado. Estaremos frete a las pirámides antes que puedas decir 'te lo dije'

Te lo dije...- musitó el otro, tan solo para que su hermana lo escuchase –es un presumido

Anghella puso los ojos en blanco y todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la limusina, estaban con muchos minutos de retraso.

**+Santuario, Grecia**

No se ni porque me molesto, pero trata de portarte bien, Kiki- dijo Mu antes de abordar el Jet

Kiki puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

No se preocupe, maestro Mu, lo prometo- dijo cruzando los dedos por detrás

Mu hizo una mueca de 'si como no' y tras despedirse de sus compañeros abordó el Jet. Saori, quien ya estaba en su haciendo desde hacía rato, no se cansaba de darle las ultimas recomendaciones a Shion antes de irse. Cuando el Jet despegó los caballeros, poco a poco, fueron regresando a sus deberes, quedando tan solo Aioria, Milo y Death Mask.

Se libro del monstrito- dijo el caballero de Cancer, haciendo alución al aprendiz de Aries

Si, y se fue con el monstrito mayor- agregó Milo

Algo me dice que encontrará algo que realmente valga la pena por allá- dijo Aioria con una gran sonrisa.

Continuara...

(1) Buen día, hermana

(2) Felicitaciones. Ya tienes 17

(3) Expresión utilizada en los países como Marruecos, Egipto y Arabes que significa 'cariño' de una

manera muy fraternal

(4) ninña, pequeña


	2. Encuentro

Nota: Bueno, aquí les traigo el chapter 2, espero que lo disfruten. Mil disculpas por la demora, es que últimamente los deberes me han colmado por completo n.ñ. Quiero agradecer a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review, en serio me alegra que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o critica constructiva pueden hacérmela llegar ya sea por reviews o por mi correo, estaré gustosa de responderles. Please, no olviden mandar reviews! 

**HADA: **Pues antes que nada muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra mucho que el primer chapter te haya agradado, y espero que ocurra lo mismo con este ).

**Elena: **Muchas gracias por tu review, Elena, y me alegra que el primer chapter te haya gustado; espero que este segundo sea de igual manera de tu agrado. Que bueno que te guste la mitología egipcia, a decir verdad a mi tambien me parece sumamente interesante n.n, ojala te agrade lo que tengo preparado para estos chicos mas adelante.

**Abby: **Holaaaaaaaaa:D Pues que bueno que te gustara.--- muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios, trataré de actualizar mas rapido, aunque ya conoces las razones por las cuales me impiden hacerlo n.ñ. Jeje, un Saori en hombre, esa fue la idea, creeme que congeniarán muy bien en este viaje. Que bueno que te gustara el personaje de Alessio, y como ya te dije, tengo algo reservado para él. Mil gracias por tu review, amiga, y de verdad espero que este chapter también sea de tu agrado. Un besote!

* * *

**Flor del Nilo **

**Capitulo I - Encuentro**

Aburrida, Anghella tenía su atención fija en la ventanilla del Jet. Apenas unos minutos antes se acababa liberar del constante 'sofocamiento' que le proporcionaba Giuseppe al no dejarle de hablar ni un solo instante; apenas James lo llamó para hablar con él el privado, todo había sido paz. Distraídamente pasó los dedos por su collar, el último regalo que había recibido de su padre antes de que este muriera en un accidente mientras exploraba una extraña tumba, la misma hacia donde se dirigía.

« Te extraño, papá »

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba los últimos momentos que había compartido con su padre antes de que este se embarcara en un viaje sin retorno a Egipto y, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Suspiró tristemente.

« La herida sigue abierta aún después de 5 años »

Se volvió suavemente para asegurarse que su hermano no la observase; odiaba llorar delante de él. Alessio dormía tranquilamente en su asiento, ligeramente reclinado hacia atrás y con Netef dormida en su regazo. Sonrió. Aquella pequeña se había convertido en la luz de sus días desde el día en que llegó a su casa. Reclinó su asiento y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, decidió hacer lo mismo, al menos dormida Giuseppe no podría saturarla con su larga plática.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Tan solo la tenue luz de las antorchas iluminaban el altar. El sonido del sistro y los cánticos en una lengua desconocida silenciaban por completo el correr de las aguas del Nilo desde afuera. En el centro, sentada en su trono, la gigantesca estatua de la diosa parecía observarlos... tener vida propia. A sus pies algo brillaba, tenía un hermoso resplandor dorado. 

Se acercó, nerviosa, hasta colocarse de rodillas frente a la estatua de su diosa. Por un momento el sonido del sistro paró al igual que los cánticos. Los sacerdotes hicieron una leve reverencia y las sacerdotisas avivaron el humo blanco que salía de dos enormes ánforas de barro.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y exclamó, con voz firme y segura:

_Oh poderosa Hator, escucha mis plegarias. No ignores a esta fiel y devota servidora tuya... dame el poder para proteger el imperio de mi fallecido esposo, dame el poder para proteger a mi pueblo de la terrible amenaza que nos acecha... te lo suplico._

_Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio y... nada. La reina hizo una mueca de tristeza y tras cerrar los ojos con pesar, soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación. Estaba a punto de abandonar el altar cuando este fue sacudido por un leve temblor. Algunas personas, asustadas, soltaron gritos llenos de temor, mas ninguno se movió de sus posiciones. La reina se mantuvo mirando fijamente, casi anonadada, a su diosa y cuando por fin el temblor cesó los ojos de Hator adquirieron un extraño brillo escarlata mientras, al mismo tiempo, un pequeño resplandor del mismo color se hacía presente sobre el brillo de aquel objeto dorado._

"_Tómalo" escuchó una voz en su cabeza_

_La reina, dudosa, se acercó hasta aquel brillante objeto y una vez que lo levantó del suelo su pueblo hizo exclamaciones de alegría y agradecimiento hacia su diosa. La reina admiró la belleza de aquella hermosa pieza de oro, sencilla pero hermosa y mas aún por el maravilloso rubí que ahora estaba en el centro._

_« Hator está de mi lado. Está conmigo »_

_Se lo colocó en el cuello y después... todo fue una profunda oscuridad._

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Anghella... Anghella, despierta...

Escuchaba una voz en la lejanía... era conocida, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse en saber de quien se trataba. Sintió que alguien la sacudía, primero suave y luego mas fuertemente. Resignada a perder aquella maravillosa sensación que experimentaba al dormir, abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse con las hermosas esmeraldas de su hermano.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnolienta.

Alessio sonrió.

Regresa tu asiento y abróchate en cinturón de seguridad. Estamos a punto de aterrizar...

Anghella asintió con un bostezo.

Miró a Netef, la pequeña pelinegra se frotaba los ojos entre bostezos y dormitaciones. Anghella la atrajo hacia si, acomodándole sus lacios cabellos hacia atrás.

No duermas mucho ahora o en la noche sufrirás de insomnio- le dijo cariñosamente antes de depositarle un beso en su mejilla.

Netef asintió, mientras tomaba asiento en su sitio y ajustaba, con ayuda de Anghella, su cinturón de seguridad. Alessio tomo asiento frente a ellas y minutos después, Giuseppe, terminada su conversación con James, hizo lo mismo al lado de Alessio.

Bien, amigos míos, espero que la hayan pasado cómodamente. Ahora viene el verdadero trabajo...

**-.-.-.-**

Mu sintió una extraña sensación acompañada de una aún mas extraña visión recorrerle. Sacudió la cabeza confundido; aquellas imágenes, la figura religiosa de la diosa, la reina orando... todo indicaba hacia un culto antiguo, mas la cultura para él era desconocida.

¿Todo esta bien, Mu?- preguntó la mujer pelimorada a su lado

Si, Atenea

Saori, por favor

¿Perdón?- preguntó confundido

Soy la prestigiosa nieta de Mitsumasa Kiddo, por lo que te referirás a mi como señorita Saori Kiddo- respondió la heredera Kiddo con uno de sus incontrolables arranques de superioridad.

Mu sonrió levemente al notarlo.

Entiendo...

Hubieron unos instantes de silencio.

Disculpe la indiscreción, señorita, pero ¿es por ello que prefirió viajar en jet a ser transportada?

Saori asintió.

Sé que quizás sea un poco incomodo para ti pero descuida, tan solo serán unos contratos, estaremos de regreso al Santuario en poco tiempo...

Mu sonrió.

Seguro, señorita

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Marin, Shaina, ustedes seran las encargadas de Kiki hasta que Mu vuelva- dijo en patriarca a las dos hincadas jóvenes frente a él

Si, señor- dijeron ambas al unísono

Kiki puso una cara de preocupación. Marín era muy buena persona, muy linda y aunque en el entrenamiento dura... era manejable. Sin embargo Shaina no era conocida como 'la dama de hierro' en el Santuario por simple coincidencia; aquella era la única amazona que no caía ante los 'dulces encantos' del pequeño pelirrojo.

Una vez dada la orden, el Patriarca se retiró a sus aposentos, dejando solo al discípulo con sus 'maestras sustitutas'. Ambas amazonas se pusieron de pie y, pese a que en ambos casos frías máscaras cubrían sus rostros, pudo persibir la pequeña sonrisa de Marín y la dura mirada de la amazona de Cobra. Tragó saliva, algo le decía que la 'corta' estancia de su maestro en Egipto iba a ser mas larga de lo que él se imaginaba.

**+ Valle de los Reyes, Egipto**

El calor era intolerable y aún faltaban cerca de 40 minutos de recorrido. Estaba cansada, el camino no había sido fácil; para llegar hasta allí, habían tenido que seguir la carretera que sale del embarcadero, atravesar la zona de cultivos y, luego, sin transición alguna, serpentear por el desierto y sumergirse en un paisaje de rocas y colinas. Gracias a las influencias de Giuseppe, ahora, con un guía y montados sobre lo que Netef había denominado 'enormes' camellos, Anghella lamentaba la suerte del pobre animal que la transportaba. Comenzaba a internarse cada vez mas y mas en el Valle de los Reyes, lugar donde se habría llevado a cabo el grandioso hallazgo... o al menos, eso suponía.

¿Cansada, querida?- escuchó la voz de Giuseppe tras de sí

Anghella forzó una sonrisa.

No hemos parado desde que bajamos del jet

Cuanto lo lamento, descuida, estarás muy cómoda una vez que lleguemos al campamento

Eso espero

Giuseppe le sonrió para luego enfocar su mirada en el horizonte.

¿Ves aquello que esta por allá?- dijo señalando lo que a la lejanía parecía ser un minúsculo montículo de arena

Anghella se llevó una mano a la frente, haciéndose sombra a los ojos para poder verla, el intenso Sol apenas la dejaba ver unos metros mas allá de sus narices.

Si, lo veo¿qué es?- preguntó dudosa.

Giuseppe soltó una carcajada.

La tumba de Tutankhamon, preciosa- respondió con suavidad –, tu favorita si no mas recuerdo

Anghella asintió con un cierto brillo de emoción en la mirada.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tu padre lo repetía siempre que pasábamos por aquí, decía que algún día te traería a conocerla, lástima que el destino le tuviera destinados otros planes...

Anghella sonrió amargamente; aquel había sido el sueño de su padre, llevarla a conocer las ruinas de la tumba de Tutankhamon, su faraón preferido, aunque por desgracia, la muerte le sorprendió primero.

Se dicen muchas cosas de esa tumba, querida- continuó Gal' Lino-, incluso especulan de la maldición que pusieron a los osados que penetren en la tumba del faraón...

Anghella rió.

¿Una maldición?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

Giuseppe asintió.

Las excavaciones emprendidas por el científico Howard Carter y Lord Carnarvon a partir de 1906 los condujeron al hallazgo de la tumba real de la XX Dinastía. Lord Carnarvon, coleccionista de antigüedades inglés, quien había encabezado las exploraciones arqueológicas en Egipto junto a Howard Carter, murió en abril de 1923 como consecuencia de la picadura de un insecto, lo cual dio inicio a especulaciones sobre una supuesta maldición atribuida al faraón. Siete años mas tarde habrían muerto la totalidad de los principales miembros de la expedición a excepción de Carter, y la mayoría por causas aparentemente inexplicables.

Vaya, no lo sabía...

Dicen que Tutankhamon esconde algo, algo que ni Carter ni Carnarvon pudieron sacar nunca a la luz puesto que la advertencia del faraón se cernió sobre ellos...

Es algo loco¿no crees?

Giuseppe se encogió de hombros.

No sabría hasta que punto, querida. La mayoría de investigadores lleva consigo una bitácora donde anota cada nuevo paso que da en el largo camino del descubrimiento y, por coincidencias del destino, las bitácoras de ellos desaparecieron después de su muerte- dijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'coincidencias'.

Me has dejado intrigada con toda esa clase de enigmas¿por qué querría Tutankhamon esconder algo con tanto recelo?

Nunca se sabe, querida, nunca se sabe...

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Nómbrame a los 23 faraones durante el periodo del Nuevo Imperio- dijo Shaina de muy mal humor, un error mas por parte del niño y ese sería la gota que derrame el vaso de su pacienia

Kiki puso cara de horror, ni enterado estaba que siquiera existiera un Imperio Nuevo, Antiguo o Usado, y de todos los faraones que, según él eran poco importantes, tan solo recordaba a duras penas el nombre de uno y esto fue gracias a que le recordaba mucho al caballero del octavo Templo.

¿El Rey Escorpión?

¡Basta! Kiki, darás 150 vueltas a todo el Coliseo y una vez que hayas terminado volverás aquí y me responderás cada una de las preguntas que te he hecho hasta ahora

Pero...

200 por reclamar¿quieres mas?

Kiki sacudió la cabeza y acto seguido emprendió camino hacia el Coliseo del Santuario.

Ese pequeño diablillo...- dijo Shaina entre dientes, mientras lo veía bajar las escaleras a toda prisa –no se de donde saca tanta paciencia Mu para aguantarlo. Cassius jamás me dio tales problemas...

Marín rió desde un rincón de la habitación.

Pues comparado con Seiya, el niño es todo un ángel, al menos recuerda siquiera algo de lo que debía estudiar

Shaina ahogo un suspiro.

Por el bien del mocoso espero que Mu regrese pronto, no se hasta cuanto pueda aguantar

Paciencia y buen humor- dijo Marín sin dejar de reír –es solo un pequeño, ya veras que pronto aprenderá...

**+ Valle de las Reinas, Egipto**

Ya deberían de estar aquí- exclamó Saori de mal humor –llevo mas de treinta minutos esperando...

Paciencia, señorita Kiddo- dijo un joven de acento nativo de aquellas tierras y aparentemente una de los guardianes de tumbas del lugar-, a diferencia de usted, el señor Gal' Lino no tenía permiso de ingresar con su jet hasta este territorio por lo que la mayor parte de camino para él y sus acompañantes se realizara a pie, y con un poco de suerte, montados a camello...

Saori suspiró cansada.

Gracias por informármelo...- dijo, haciendo una pausa como disculpándose por no saber el nombre de su interlocutor

Soy Said- dijo el chico, con una dulce sonrisa –, cuidador de esta tumba junto con mi padre y mi hermana... aunque por desgracia ella haya salido hace poco de aquí acompañando a mi tío a la ciudad

¿Les pagan por ello?

No, nuestra familia a sabido y protegido la existencia de esta tumba desde antes que esos arqueólogos llegaran por aquí –rió -, puede tomarlo como una especie de tradición familiar o algo así

¡Said!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde la entrada de la tumba -¡ven aquí ahora mismo!

Saori se volvió con el seño fruncido, quien quiera que haya sido había llamado al joven que la acompañaba, lo había hecho de una manera demasiado descortés para su gusto. Said, por otro lado, palideció al escuchar el llamado.

Disculpe, señorita, mi padre me llama- se excuso la chico

¿Tu padre?

Se enfadará conmigo sino obedezco- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida -, fue un gusto platicar con usted...

Espera...- dijo sin éxito, el chico ya estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia donde la esperaba un grotesco hombre, cubierto de mantos hasta la cabeza y con un duro semblante en el rostro

Mu se acercó minutos después aunque lo suficientemente a tiempo para ver la escena que capto la atención de su diosa; acababa de acomodar sus pocas pertenencias en la que sería su tienda de campaña y ahora se disponía a servir a su diosa en lo que necesitase.

¿Lucía asustado, verdad?- preguntó Saori apenas lo tuvo frente a ella

Mu asintió.

Que extraño... cuidan la tumba tan solo por vocación

Y nos miran como bichos raros- agregó Mu, comenzando a sentirse incomodo por la mirada que el grotesco hombre no les quitaba de encima

Si, ya me di cuenta... tan solo espero que Giuseppe y el resto de personas que venían con él no tarden tanto en venir...

**+ Valle de los Reyes, Egipto**

¿Perdidos?- dijo Alessio sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Anghella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

¡Exijo una explicación!- exclamó Giuseppe a su interlocutor, por medio de su celular -, pagué mucho dinero en un guía que nos llevara hasta el Valle de las Reinas y resulta que ustedes me dan a uno inexperto¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!... ahórrese sus disculpas, ya obtendrá noticias mías mediante mis abogados- y dicho esto colgó el teléfono con brusquedad

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Alessio cruzándose de brazos

No tengo idea- respondió Giuseppe -, he estado muchas veces aquí, pero desconozco el camino, por lo general era tu padre el que guiaba a la expedición

Pues no creo que quedarnos aquí lamentándonos sea un buen plan- agregó Anghella, sacando de su mochila una botella de agua para Netef.

Tienes a muchos sirvientes oriundos de aquí trayendo tus cosas- dijo Alessio mirando a la gran caravana que venia tras de ellos -, tal vez uno de ellos sepa por donde ir...

Lo dudo, la mayoría son nacidos en el Cairo, Marruecos... y también es la primera vez que pisan estas tierras...- dijo Giuseppe sin muchas ganas –hasta la niña sabría ubicarse mejor aquí que ellos- dijo señalando a Netef

Entonces estamos perdidos en medio de la arena- concluyó de mal humor el mayor de los hermanos.

Es por ahí- dijo con seguridad la niña, apuntando con su dedo hacia el sur

Giuseppe y Alessio la miraron confundidos.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó cariñosamente Anghella, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Netef se encogió de hombros y continuo apuntando aún con mas insistencia hacia el sur.

Perfecto, ahora nuestra única salvación es una niña de cinco años que ni siquiera esta segura de porque eligió ese camino- musitó Giuseppe

Pues, yo prefiero seguir el camino de la 'niña' antes de tostarme aquí- dijo Anghella, poniendo en marcha su camello en la dirección indicada.

Sea aquí o allá, igual terminaremos como pan tostado- dijo Alessio, siguiéndolas –prefiero acompañarlas...

Giuseppe puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Señor?- dijo James, acercándose por detras

Vamos con ellos, James, dile a todos que nos sigan

En seguida

**-.-.-.-**

Tío, creo que nos estamos pasando la tumba que debíamos proteger- dijo Asher, notando que su acompañante no se detenía

No has sido mas que una molestia para tu padre, Asher- dijo frívolamente el hombre

Pero...

¡No interrumpas!- escupió el otro –no pudiste avisar cuando esos extranjeros se acercaban, por tu culpa descubrieron algo que nunca debió ser descubierto. ¿Por qué no habrás nacido hombre como tu hermano? él si es digno cuidador de tumbas, tu tan solo eres una chiquilla desobediente

Tío, yo solo...

¡Te he dicho que te calles!- dijo el otro en tono amenazante –ahora mismo nos dirigimos al pueblo, al menos pienso recuperar la mitad del dinero que mi hermano gastó en tu madre...

Asher abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión, no podía estar hablando en serio.

¿Piensas... venderme?

¿Y para que otra cosa mas te necesitaría?

No quiero- dijo deteniéndose de pronto y comenzando a retroceder con lagrimas en los ojos-, tío, por favor dame otra oportunidad...

¡Ven aquí!- dijo el hombre, tomándola de los cabellos y atrayéndola hacia si –vas a obedecer te guste o no

Asher comenzó a llorar y el hombre la derribó a la arena de una bofetada.

Ya estoy harto de ti y de tus lágrimas, ahora mismo vas a levantarte y a dirigirte al pueblo conmigo- bramo el hombre

¡Deténgase!- gritó Alessio desde atrás -¿qué cree que hace?

El hombre volteó con la mirada fulminante hacia los recién llegados.

No te metas en esto, extranjero, solo yo se como sancionar a mi sobrina

¿Cómo¿Golpeándola como un salvaje?- dijo el chico, evidentemente enojado

Giuseppe se colocó frente a Anghella y la niña para mantenerlas apartadas del conflicto.

Ya te lo dije- respondió de mala gana el hombre –ese no es tu problema...

Lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer no es razón para que la trate así- trató de intervenir Anghella pero Giuseppe le pidió que guardara silencio con un gesto

El hombre la quedo mirando detenidamente, cosa que fue del total desagrado de ambos jóvenes italianos y por supuesto de la joven.

¿Quién es?- preguntó el hombre, dirigiéndose a Alessio

Mi hermana- respondió el otro mas calmado

Te propongo algo, te daré 30 camellos y a mi inútil sobina a cambio de ella

Tanto Alessio como Giuseppe le quedaron viendo boquiabiertos por unos segundos.

¡Oiga¿Qué le pasa?- intentó protestar Anghella, aunque nuevamente fue silenciada por el atractivo millonario.

¿Esta loco?- preguntó Alessio, aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Qué¿Te parece muy poco?- dijo en hombre con el ceño fruncido –de acuerdo, te daré 35 camellos, a mi sobrina y 50 libras egipcias, es todo cuanto puedo ofrecerte...

Mire, señor, yo solo...

Vaya que eres un chico exigente- interrumpió el hombre malhumorado –pides demasiado por una mujer, es muy hermosa pero...

Escúcheme bien- interrumpió el chico, notablemente enfadado – no se que clase de costumbres tengan por aquí, pero mi hermana no esta a la venta, como usted supone

Como gustes- dijo el hombre, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a los jóvenes, para volverse hacia su sobrina-. ¡De pie! Nos vamos...

Alessio se sintió impotente. Si había algo intolerable para él era que un hombre se pasara de abusivo con una mujer, después de todo, las personas a las que él mas amaba en el mundo eran mujeres y por nada permitiría que un idiota se intentara sobrepasar con ellas... y por supuesto, con ninguna otra.

Espere un momento- lo detuvo esta vez Giuseppe –me pareció entender que usted...- hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar la palabra- vendería a su sobrina, dígame¿es eso verdad?

Es lo justo- afirmó el hombre, levantando de un tirón a la muchacha de la arena

Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un razonable acuerdo

No hago tratos con extranjeros- dijo el hombre con un gesto de asco antes de comenzar a avanzar

Pagaré lo que usted crea conveniente- insistió -, el precio es lo de menos...

El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

Creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo...

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Creo que siento pena por él- comentó Aioria, sentado en una de las gradillas del enorme Coliseo.

Yo también- dijo Marín, sentándose a su lado –Shaina me mando a verificar que cumpliera su castigo...

¿Y desde cuando obedeces a Shaina?- preguntó en tono burlón

Desde que su 'entrenamiento' comenzó a dar resultados para Kiki, ten por seguro que ya no le quedará tiempo de jugarle una broma a alguien - respondió –, cuando termine quedará tan cansado que apenas le quedaran ganas para dormir...

O en su defecto, tan musculoso como Cassius- bromeó Aioria

Marín rió.

¿Han recibido noticias de Mu?

Aioria negó con la cabeza.

No, pero supongo que ya deben haber llegado

Cielos, lo compadezco, debe ser muy aburrido estar rodeado únicamente de arena

Quien sabe, Marín, quien sabe...

**+ Valle de las Reinas, Egipto**

¿Qué hiciste que!- preguntó desconcertado el chico

Ya lo escuchaste, la venderán

Pero no puedes, padre...

Puedo y lo haré, ya no me es necesaria, muy por el contrario

Said apretó los puños de pura ira, era demasiado injusto.

Ahora ya lo sabes, regresa y continua cumpliendo con tu deber

Si... si, padre- dijo el chico, intranquilo.

Se volvió, dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de esa 'cárcel' que por desgracia debía considerar su hogar.

Y Said...

El chico detuvo su acelerada marcha, mas no encaro a su padre.

No te acerques mucho a aquellos extranjeros, no me inspiran de confianza...

Said asintió cabizbajo y salió a toda velocidad del lugar, dejando a su padre observando la puerta que había franqueado.

« Algún día lo entenderás, hijo mío »

.-.-.-

Sumisa, la chica iba cabizbaja. Se sentía avergonzada, humillada... y a la vez en deuda, pues aquellas personas la acababan de salvar de el martirio que era permanecer al lado de su indeseable familiar. Sin embargo no estaba del todo tranquila, aquellos 'extraños' le habían pedido que los guiara hasta el Valle de las Reinas, y no estaba segura hasta que punto eso sería bueno, después de todo, ello le acarrearía mas problemas, mas aún así aceptó.

Oye...- escuchó una voz llamarla.

Se volvió, justo para encontrarse con dos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban tiernamente.

No debes temernos, no pretendemos lastimarte- dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa -. Mi nombre es Alessio¿puedo preguntar el tuyo?

La muchacha vaciló por unos instantes.

Asher- respondió tímidamente.

Que lindo nombre- dijo sonriéndole, provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha. -. Dime, Asher¿segura sabes donde esta el Valle de las Reinas?

Provengo de ahí, señor- respondió en tono cortante

Alessio parpadeó confuso.

¿Hay algo que te incomode?

La muchacha asintió.

No quieres llevarnos hasta ahí¿no es así?

Volvió a asientir.

¿Por qué?

Eso... no puedo... decirlo- respondió, haciendo una mueca de angustia

Y así se mantuvo en silencio, todo el camino.

Cuando por fin divisaron el campamento, Anghella respiró aliviada.

AL parecer la pequeña tenía razón- dijo Giuseppe con una enorme sonrisa -, el Valle de las Reinas estaba ubicado al sur

Anghella asintió.

Cuando llegaron, Saori Kiddo los recibió muy cortésmente, como de costumbre, aunque un tanto cansada por la larga espera. A Anghella le pareció, pese a que estaba vestida con pantalones y una fina playera, una mujer de lo mas elegante, después de todo no era la primera vez que oía hablar de la nieta de Mitsumasa Kiddo. Estuvo mirándola por largo rato mientras esta saludaba a Giuseppe, que ni siquiera se percato de lo que la acompañaban.

Cuando por fin se la presentaron, Saori la saludó con una leve inclinación en la cabeza, definitivamente era todo una dama, incluso de tan solo mirar sus ademanes o expresiones podía deducirse que era de buena familia. Lo que le hizo pensar, como una mujer tan importante como ella había viajado tan ligero; tratándose de la heredera Kiddo, esperaba ver al menos un escuadrón de guardaespaldas parados ahí.

Es un placer conocerlos- dijo sonriente -, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quienes eran los hijos de Giacomo. Por favor quiero que conozcan a mi mayordomo...- dijo señalando al enorme hombre tras de ella: Tatsumi.

A Anghella le recordó por breves instantes al hombre que momentos anteriores había golpeado a Asher en pleno Valle. Aunque por su expresión podía deducir que era un hombre de poca paciencia, definitivamente no era una persona a la que le gustaría ver de malas. Tatsumi se inclinó ligeramente al ser nombrado.

Pasó su vista al otro acompañante y por poco no abre la boca de la impresión. Lo miró maravillada. Era alto y delgado, su piel de un color blanco pálido, con una larguísima cabellera de color violeta, y en su frente, por encima de sus hermosísimas facciones, había dos puntos de color rojizo. Tenía los ojos verdes, tan hechizantes y profundos que por instantes pensó que eran los de su padre. Era realmente atractivo. De él emanaba sosiego, sabiduría, paz y fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa, tan dulce y tranquila como todo lo que inspiraba. Anghella no pudo evitar un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, fue una reacción tan instantánea como la sonrisa que esta también esbozó al verle.

... y él es mi guardaespaldas - dijo Saori sonriendo, y dándole un juguetón golpe con su codo

Mu le tendió la mano a la persona mas cercana a él: Giuseppe. Luego saludó a James, a Alessio, a la pequeña Netef de una manera increíblemente dulce y culminó con su 'largo' recorrido frente a Anghella.

Cuando hizo contacto con él comprobó que tenía la piel muy suave; pensaría de él cualquier oficio, menos el de guardaespaldas. Sintió una deseable paz apoderándose de ella, parecía algo mágico.

Es un placer el conocerle, señorita- dijo sonriendo –, mi nombre es Mu

Igualmente- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Y mi nombre es Anghella

Continuara...


	3. Anticuerpos

**Nota:** Bueno, aquí les traigo el chapter 2, espero que lo disfruten. Mil disculpas por la demora, es que últimamente los deberes me han colmado por completo n.ñ. Quiero agradecer a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review, en serio me alegra que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o critica constructiva pueden hacérmela llegar ya sea por reviews o por mi correo, estaré gustosa de responderles. Please, no olviden mandar reviews!

**sacerdotisamiryaries** ¿Hola! Antes que nada muchas por tu lindo comentario. Disculpa la tardanza, pero es que (como ya dije en la nota) últimamente tan solo tengo tiempo libre para comer y dormir. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho y una vez mas, muchas gracias por tu lindo review!

**saku kou** Jeje, pues ya somos dos, a mi también me gusta mucho esta cultura. Te agradezco mucho el apoyo y el lindo comentario que me dejaste, espero no decepcionarte y que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu total agrado. Mil disculpas por la espera. Cuídate mucho.

**Lady Arien** Hola. Pues, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por el lindo comentario y disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido como debiera, de ahora en adelante prometo hacer todo lo posible por actualizar cada vez mas rápido. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho.

**HADA** ¡Hola¿En serio te parece que soy descriptiva? Jeje, pues no me había dado cuenta. Creo que tienes razón, ya comienza a haber química. Pues si, el tío es malo, aunque por desgracia esa es la cruda realidad de muchas de las mujeres egipcias. Espero que este chapter haya sido de tu agrado, mil disculpas por la demora y tan solo espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Cuídate mucho.

**Aisha-ladimoon**: Saludos, pues antes que nada muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pues tienes razón, definitivamente el tener de maestra a Shaina debe ser muy duro (por ello compadezco de todo corazón a Cassius), pero ya lo dice el dicho 'no hay mal que por bien no venga'. Mil disculpas por la demora, espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho.

**Abby Lockhart:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeje, me alegra que te gustara el chapter anterior, amiga, y espero que ocurra lo mismo con este. Cielos, creo que con tanta historia, también yo comienzo a amar a Tutankhamon. En fin, con relación a esos hombres, tienes toda la razón, pero ya sabes de las tradiciones de cada país: una resulta ser más loca que la otra. Jeje, pues si, Alessio es un bombom y, aunque en este chapter no tuvo muchas líneas que digamos, procurare darle un poco mas de espacio. Jeje, pues si, pobre Kiki, pero ya veras que a las finales se lo terminara agradeciendo…o… al menos no creo que la odie n.ñ. Bueno, amiga, aprovecho para una vez mas felicitarte por el maravilloso inicio de tu nuevo fic, créeme que ya estoy esperando con ansias el Lunes para que actualices; y… hablando de actualizaciones, te pido una y mil disculpas por tardar tanto con este chapter, pero ya te imaginaras la razón de mi caso. En fin, cuídate mucho, y como tu dices: te cuidas, te bañas y no hables con extraños…jeje, un besote, ya estaremos hablando.

**Elena:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, estuvo muy bonito. Mil disculpas por la demora y espero que este chapter sea de tu total aprobación. Cuídate mucho.

* * *

**Flor del Nilo**

Capitulo II - Anticuerpos

Por segundos quiso que aquel instante no terminara jamás, sin embargo, así fue. El caballero de Aries caminó hasta colocarse al lado de Saori, y mientras esta hablaba de 'esto y aquello', no sabía porque no podía dejar de enfocar su atención en aquel joven.

Veo que dejaron aterrizar tu jet aquí- comentó Giuseppe al verlo -, nosotros tuvimos que realizar un largo recorrido, y por poco nos perdemos a la mitad.

Saori rió, mientras juntos caminaban hacia el campamento.

¿Es ella la chica de la que me hablabas?- preguntó la diosa, haciendo alusión a Anghella, quien caminaba muchos metros mas adelante que ellos como para escucharla

Giuseppe asintió.

Bastante hermosa¿no lo crees?

Saori la miró por un 'largo' rato, para al final encogerse de hombros.

No lo se. Le pides a una mujer que opine de la belleza de la otra, aunque a decir verdad, si luce muy bien

Giuseppe sonrió mientras la miraba, para luego comenzar a mirar alrededor.

¿Viniste tan solo con tu mayordomo y un guardaespaldas?

Es lo único que necesito

No te ofendas pero tu... guardaespaldas no luce tan...

¿Fuerte?- culminó con la oración la diosa.

Giuseppe asintió.

Giuseppe –dijo la diosa riendo-, Mu podría vencer a cualquiera de tus hombres de un soplido. No lo subestimes.

Bueno, yo solo decía...

Mas adelante, Anghella sonreía al ver como Netef caminaba maravillada por la arena. A su lado, su hermano llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias, ya que la otra parte las llevaban los sirvientes de Giuseppe, cosa que le fastidiaba un tanto. Asher caminaba no muy lejos de ellos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, aunque de vez en cuando la levantaba para mirar tierna y disimuladamente a la pequeña niña que corría delante de ella.

¿Asher?- escuchó una voz conocida llamarla a sus espaldas.

Los tres jóvenes voltearon.

Tras ellos un muchacho un poco mas alto que Alessio, de contextura delgada, cabellera negra, piel bronceada e impactantes ojos azules miraba con cierta emoción a la aludida. Asher le quedo viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, para luego correr y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Alessio y Anghella intercambiaron confundidas miradas. Ni el uno ni el otro podía entender que estaba ocurriendo. Escucharon que ambos jóvenes intercambiaban unas palabras en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ellos, aunque era fácil deducir cual era el tema que estaban tratando.

Creo que mejor seguimos- susurro Alessio.

Anghella asintió, continuando seguidamente con su camino.

Said los vio alejarse extrañado.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

Son los extranjeros que me compraron

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Te hicieron algo?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

Al contrario, han sido muy comprensivos conmigo. Pero temo lo que pueda pensar nuestro padre cuando sepa que yo los guié hasta aquí...

Se enojará

Lo sé

¿Y que piensas hacer?

Asher guardo silencio por unos minutos, para luego sonreírle a su hermano.

Nada. Ahora ya no le pertenezco...

**Santuario, Grecia**

Alto, fuerte, atractivo y poseedor de una juventud que muchos hombres 'de su edad' envidiarían, Dohko se había presentado en los aposentos del Patriarca, después de todo, hacía mucho que no platicaba un poco con su amigo. Shion lo recibió alegremente, no podía negar que también le había echado de menos. Y ahí, sentados en los primeros peldaños que conducían al templo del Patriarca, se sentían como en aquellas épocas, en las que experimentaban la juventud por primera vez: traviesos, curiosos. Inexpertos.

Así que estará fuera por un par de días...- comentó Dohko, pensativo

Shion asintió.

¿Y por que enviaste a Mu a esta misión?

Porque el resto de ustedes se encontraban ocupados... aunque gracias por ofrecerte, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- finalizó con una sonrisa burlona

Dohko sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin despegar la mirada del horizonte; el hermoso atardecer se prestaba a observarlo en completa quietud.

Hay mucha paz¿no crees?- rompió con el silencio el caballero de Libra.

Si, no has dicho nada desde hace unos minutos...

No me refería a eso... me refería a...

Se a que te refieres- suspiró –me cuesta pensar que atravesamos por un tiempo de paz, sin luchas ni conflictos... me pregunto hasta cuando durará

Pues... esperemos que por mucho

**+ Valle de las Reinas, Egipto**

Es muy hermoso…- comentó Anghella, mirando maravillada todo a su alrededor, y es que el Valle de las Reinas, no era precisamente un abrasador desierto como muchos otros pensaban

Alessio asintió, aunque no parecía siquiera haber escuchado el comentario de su hermana.

¿Quién crees que sea él?

¿Quién?- preguntó Anghella confundida

Ese tipo… el que llamó a Asher

Anghella se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, pero se nota que se querían mucho

Alessio hizo una mueca.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea dejarlos solos

¿Qué dices, Alessio? Pero si ahí tú y yo estábamos de sobrantes

Alessio ahogó un suspiro.

Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Quiero saber cual será nuestra tienda… e ir acomodando un par de cosas…

Adelántate, yo te alcanzo en un rato

Alessio asintió y tras asegurarse que Giuseppe se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de su hermana, emprendió marcha hacia el campamento.

Anghella puso los ojos en blanco al verlo alejarse; conocía a la perfección las intenciones de su hermano, después de todo el haber pasado literalmente toda su vida al lado de éste, le daba la certeza que nunca tenía iniciativa para acomodar cosas y menos dar un paseo solo en un lugar que él mismo desconocía.

« De seguro fue a ver a verificar que Asher este bien »

Estuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos por un largo rato, hasta que una repentina idea la sacó de sus pensamientos¿Dónde rayos estaba Netef? Miró para todos lados en busca de la pequeña aunque sin éxito. Comenzó a asustarse. No era exactamente el echo que podría 'perderse' en pleno desierto, sino más aún, recordó que su padre una vez le dijo que las mujeres eran tratadas como objetos ahí, y eso había podido comprobarlo con la oferta que aquel hombre grotesco le hizo a su hermano camino para allá; Netef sería el blanco perfecto, y mas aún cuando su origen la delataba. Rendida, se aventuró a ir en su búsqueda, a lo mejor Giuseppe había visto hacia donde se dirigía.

.-.-.-

Clandestino, Alessio logró escabullirse con mucha agilidad por entre las tiendas de campaña. Al menos Asher y ese… 'individuo' estaban cerca de las tiendas, eso no despertaría sospechas en su hermana… o al menos eso pensaba. Trató de escuchar lo que decían, pero tan solo llegaron a sus oídos leves murmullos, por lo que se concentro en ver la escena sin que estos se percatasen.

Dioses, cuando escuché lo que me dijo mi padre pensé en ir tras de ti- dijo el chico

No digas tonterías, Said, te castigaría luego

¿Segura que estas bien?- preguntó Said, tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Segura. Esos sujetos fueron amables…

¿y que hay de mi tío?

Supongo que disfrutando de su buena paga en la ciudad – se encogió de hombros – a decir verdad, doy gracias que sea así

Papá te matará cuando se entere que condujiste a esos extranjeros hasta aquí

Eso ya lo dijiste –sonrió -. Y ya te dije que por eso no te preocupes

No debiste hacerlo- la reprendió el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego que me salvaron… además, no creo que sean peligrosos…

.-.-.-

No, no la he visto, preciosa- comentó Giuseppe, mostrando su mejor sonrisa –pero si gustas te acompañaré a buscarla…

Gracias, pero no es necesario- respondió Anghella -, tan solo avísame si la encuentras por favor

Giuseppe hizo una mueca, no estaba muy acostumbrado que digamos a ser rechazado y mucho menos por una chica, después de todo, casi ninguna podía resistirse a los encantos de este y por supuesto a su enorme atractivo físico… nadie excepto Anghella, y eso era lo que mas le atraía de ella.

Seguro- dijo al fin, no con muchos ánimos -. Creo que enviaré a James y algunos de mis hombres a buscarla

Te lo agradezco- finalizó la joven, encaminándose a seguirla buscando por los alrededores.

Una vez solo, Giuseppe llamó con un ademán a su mayordomo. James, quien se encontraba verificando que todas las maletas de su señor estuvieran completas atendió de inmediato al llamado.

¿Señor?

James¿has visto por casualidad a la pequeña que venía con Anghella y su hermano?

¿Aquella _brunette_? No, my lord, no la he visto

Esta perdida y Anghella muy preocupada por ello… ¿te importaría buscarla junto con algunos de mis hombres?

En lo absoluto

Te lo agradezco, James- finalizó el otro, y tras un ademán le indicó que podía retirarse.

.-.-.-

Alejado del resto del campamento para observar mejor las antiguas ruinas egipcias, Mu estaba fascinado. A decir verdad, cuando Shion le informó que tendría que ir hasta Egipto, se imaginó un fatigante viaje, donde el caluroso clima terminara deshidratándolo, la ardiente arena se escabullera en sus ojos y no habría mas que un gran desierto por ver; ahora, parado y admirando la enorme construcción con mas de 3 mil años de antigüedad, comenzaba a darse cuenta que había herrado casi en todo: aunque el calor era algo sofocante, no parecía incomodar en lo absoluto cuando concentraba su atención en cosas tan hermosas como la ruinas halladas o la belleza del Valle de las Reinas.

Estaba concentrado en ello, cuando de pronto, creyó sentirse acompañado. Miró a su alrededor y a escasos metros de él una pequeña niña hacía dibujos de, al parecer, algo que había encontrado en la arena, aunque gracias al efecto del Sol, no podía distinguir que era. Tardó unos segundos, pero al final la reconoció: se trataba de la misma niña que estaba junto a aquella muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes.

Guiado por un extraño presentimiento, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco. A lo mejor se había perdido, ya que, se encontraban a una buena distancia del campamento y los otros. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos mas, distinguió que era lo que dibujaba con tanto afán, y tras descubrirlo se transportó presuroso.

Netef estaba anonadada dibujando a aquel atrayente animal; no sabía porque pero había algo en él que la llamaba. La hipnotizaba. Tanta era su concentración que apenas notó la presencia de Mu cuando este la alzó precipitadamente de la arena, haciendo que el escorpión reaccionara tensando su aguijón.

Oye, pequeña- dijo el caballero de Aries, retrocediendo prudentemente del pequeño pero letal animal -, no deberías acercarte a él sabes, podría matarte…- finalizó colocandola de nuevo en el suelo.

Netef sonrió.

Él no quería atacarme, dijo que tan solo lo hacía cuando se veían amenazados, y yo no lo amenazaba…

¿Dijo?- preguntó confundido

Si, él- dijo insistidamente la pequeña, señalando al animal que ahora se alejaba -. Creo que se va a buscar a sus amigos

¿A sus… amigos?- preguntó aún mas confundido el caballero de Aries – acaso¿El escorpión te dijo todo eso?

Netef asintió.

Mu parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza.

« La imaginación de los niños. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado con todas las ocurrencias de Kiki » se dijo a si mismo

¡Mira!- exclamó la pequeña mientras le mostraba sus dibujos –se quedo quietito mientras yo lo dibujaba…

Mu se sorprendió al verlos. Pese a que la niña no aparentaba más de cinco años, sus trazos eran excelentes, de echo, ningún adulto al que haya tenido la oportunidad de ver dibujar lo había hecho tan bien como ella.

¿Los hiciste sin ayuda de nadie?

La pequeña asintió, bastante orgullosa de su trabajo.

Son muy hermosos

Gracias

Mu sonrió y luego miró hacia la pirámide para comparar el dibujo que la pequeña había hecho de la misma: era casi una fotografía incolora. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la de un hombre que no tardó en reconocer: se trataba del mismo grotesco hombre que había llamado a aquel chico cuando se encontraba hablando con Saori.

Los miraba duramente, tanto así que el tan solo cruce de miradas le hizo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Alzó a la pequeña en brazos nuevamente sin quitarle la vista de encima.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inocentemente la niña.

Mu fingió una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Nada, pequeña. Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos al campamento… muy pronto comenzará a anochecer ¿Tu… aquella chica que te cuidaba –se corrigió – sabe que estas aquí?

Netef negó con la cabeza.

No, no tuve tiempo de avisarle a Anghella

Entonces regresamos¿te parece?

Netef asintió, y tras lanzarle una última mirada al molesto hombre, emprendió camino de regreso al campamento, de seguro para esas horas, ya deberían estar muy preocupados por la niña.

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

… ¿y Tutankhamón fue…?- preguntó Shaina

Kiki la miró exhausto, no suficiente con correr aquellas 200 'inhumanas' vueltas al Coliseo, Shaina lo había hecho estudiar en una tarde lo que no había estudiado en cinco años de su vida. Suspiró. Al menos iba respondiendo correctamente todas las respuestas y de seguir así, tal vez podría irse luego a descansar sin ningún castigo extra.

Antepenúltimo gobernador del Nuevo Imperio, antes que Eye y Horemheb; poco se sabe de aquel faraón, Tutankhamon, que alcanzó la celebridad de­bido más a un puro azar que a sus propios méritos. Es probable que fuera hijo de Amenhotep III y de la reina Tiyi, si bien algunos investigadores lo creen hijo de Amenhotep IV y de una concubina, madre de otro hijo real: Smekhkeré. Debió nacer en Tebas, allá por el año 1369 A.C.. Fue investido de la dignidad real en el año 1358, y reinó hasta el año 1349. El único dato preciso, relativo a la duración de su reinado, lo proporcionaron las jarras de vino halladas en la tumba. La última cosecha que se indica en los recipientes, es la del año noveno de Tutankhamon, felizmente reinante. Nuestro faraón abjuró la fe de su predecesor, construyó nuevos templos y restauró los antiguos dedicados al culto de los dioses tradicionales. Tomó por esposa a su medio hermana, o sobrina, Ankhsenamon y murió a la edad de 19 años, de­jando a su joven viuda frente a un porvenir muy incierto. Gracias a un descubrimiento fortuito, y que causó sensación allá por los años veinte de nuestro siglo, aquel joven faraón, no mencionado en los anales de Egipto, se convertiría en el símbolo de la civilización y arte nilóticos. Aunque Tutankhamon es en nuestra época el más conocido de los faraones, nada puede llegarse a saber respecto de lo que pudo significar su reinado, a no ser que se acuda a la historia egipcia de los años precedentes. La XVIII (decimoctava) Dinastía, de la cual, Tutankhamon fue uno de los últimos vástagos, repre­senta una de las épocas más brillantes de la civilización egipcia. Sobre la repentina muerte de Tutankhamon, se han especulado varias hipótesis, pero recientes investigaciones han demostrado que el joven faraón murió por una letal herida en su rodilla, que fuera de desangrarlo, la herida duró abierta de 1 a 5 días, lo que pudo producir una posible gangrena u otra clase de infección provocándole la muerte. También…

Esta bien, Kiki- lo detuvo impaciente, Shaina –puedes detenerte…

¿Puedo retirarme?- preguntó el pequeño con una sonrisa esperanzada

Nada me haría mas feliz- musitó Shaina, presa de una terrible jaqueca, antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Marín

Por supuesto que puedes, Kiki… ya fue suficiente estudio por hoy- dijo mandándole una reprendedora mirada a Shaina que, pese a su mascara, la otra pudo percibir.

Si, también lo creo- admitió entre dientes la otra

El niño bajo de un brinco la silla y camino hasta su habitación, a decir verdad, ya ni fuerzas para transportarse le quedaban… y por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en el día, quedaría así por un laaargo periodo, o al menos hasta que recobrara sus energías.

Pobresito, Shaina- dijo Marín una vez que estuvieron solas -, le exigiste demasiado…

Algún día me lo agradecerá…

Marín resopló.

« "Jalisco nunca pierde…" »

**+ Valle de las Reinas**

¿Seguros que buscaron bien?- preguntó Giuseppe con el ceño fruncido

Hemos inspeccionado cada rincón del campamento y por los alrededores, my lord, al parecer se ha internado más en el valle, y nuestros hombres se niegan a ir mas allá puesto que esta a punto de anochecer.

Anghella soltó un suspiro lleno de preocupación.

Tenemos que encontrarla…- dijo asustada

Tranquila- dijo Alessio, posando una mano en su hombro –no debe estar muy lejos…

Si lo desean, Said y yo podemos ir a buscarla- se ofreció amablemente Asher, afligida por la preocupación de la otra muchacha

Disculpen- los interrumpió una voz -, creo que encontré a quien buscaban

Anghella se volvió sorprendida: era él. Aquel chico de profunda mirada tenía a su pequeña traviesa en brazos. Sin perder mas tiempo, corrió para tomarla en brazos y tras abrazarla y asegurarse que este bien, no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos de alivio.

No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Netef- dijo estrechándola contra su pecho

No lo haré- dijo la niña, luchando por mantener su respiración ante el fuerte abrazo

Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo ya mas calmada, dirigiéndose a Mu esta vez -, en serio, no quisimos causarte molestias, mil disculpas… es que es un poco intranquila y…

No hay porque darlas- la cortó Mu con una amable sonrisa -. Así son los niños, tan solo hay que tenerles un 'poco' de paciencia –dijo pensando en lo difícil que era cuidar a Kiki, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña.

Anghella sonrió; definitivamente aquel chico debía ser un ángel con los niños. Alessio sonrió aliviado tanto por la aparición de la pequeña como por su hermana; había algo en aquel sujeto que le decía que le caería bien si lo llegaba a conocer, después de todo, el hecho que estuviera tan cerca de SU hermanita y ni siquiera le causara los mas mínimos celos era razón suficiente para pensar que podría confiar en él. Giuseppe, por su parte, observó la escena con un total malestar, había sido aquel sujeto quien había quedado bien con Anghella y no él, eso no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

¿Mu?- interrumpió la voz de Saori, quien recién llegaba -¿te importaría hacerme un favor?

Por supuesto que no, señorita- respondió atentamente el otro

Saori le indicó con una seña que la siguiese y Mu, tras despedirse con una leve inclinación de Anghella y el resto de los presentes, atendió el llamado de su diosa.

.-.-.-

Mu- dijo Saori a susurros, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca -, necesito que regreses al Santuario rápidamente; verás… con la que salimos, Tatsumi olvidó cargar con una de mis maletas, justo la que contenía mi ropa para dormir y utensilios de higiene…- admitió con un leve rubor en las mejilla de la vergüenza –ya llamé a Shion al Santuario y dice que te espera por ella… vendría él mismo, pero ya sabes como abusan algunos guardias y caballeros cuando él no esta, además tiene mucho trabajo por hacer¿Qué dices¿Me harías el favor?

Por supuesto, señorita- respondió cortésmente el joven -¿Debo ir ahora?

Saori negó con la cabeza.

Mejor espera hasta la noche, cuando todos duerman. No quiero levantar ninguna sospecha… alguien podría verte desaparecer y ya te imaginarás el alboroto que se armaría por aquí. Ninguno de los presentes, salvo tu, Tatsumi y yo, sabemos de la existencia del Santuario…

No hay problema, Athena. Será hasta la noche, entonces…

.-.-.-

Necesito que lo sigas a todas partes- dijo Giuseppe, aún enfadado por lo de hace un rato. No estaba nada acostumbrado a perder -. No quiero ninguna clase de competencia cuando de Anghella se trata, y se que ese sujeto la impresionó mucho por traer sana y salva a esa pequeña…

Si, jefe- respondió un muchacho, vestido totalmente de negro.

En cuanto a la paga, no te preocupes. Y recuerda, no puede darse cuenta de nada…

Entendido

.-.-.-

Las estrellas lucían hermosas, parecían diminutos diamantes incrustados en una fina gasa negra. Mu quedó mirando el cielo maravillado, ni siquiera en Grecia había visto uno así. Pronto volvió su vista al campamento: todos dormían, o al menos eso parecía. Se alejó un par de metros mas y miró a su alrededor… ni un movimiento, ni un ruido… no había nadie cerca.

« Cuando mas pronto vaya, mas pronto regresaré »

Cerró los ojos y tras visualizar su paradero… el leve sonido de algo lo saco de su concentración. Alguien estaba cerca de ahí, tal vez espiando. Una vez mas miró a su alrededor en busca de algún intruso, aunque sin éxito.

« Este valle debe estar lleno de escorpiones, a lo mejor tan solo fue eso »

Sin perder mas tiempo, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y tras visualizar el Santuario, en Grecia, desapareció.

Unos expectantes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, incrédulos, ante lo que acababan de captar: aquel extraño joven había desaparecido. Sin perder mas tiempo, el joven se levantó rápidamente de la arena, gracias al cielo no lo había visto. Caminó, aún con sus dudas, hasta el punto donde había visto desaparecer a Mu segundos antes: definitivamente no estaba ahí, se había ido.

« El jefe pagará bien por esta información »

Sonriente, salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al campamento sin percatarse del tercer presente; una estoica mirada había observado todo desde lo mas alejado del campamento: la pirámide.

Continuara…


	4. El Sueño

**Nota: **Y aquí voy con el chapter 3, espero que sea de su agrado y… no haberme tardado tanto para publicarlo n.ñU. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, estoy muy agradecida y de todo corazón espero que lo continúen haciendo.

**Elena:** ¡Hola! Pues antes que nada, muchas gracias por tu review. Jeje, pues no, la piramide no esta del todo viva, de la mirada te entararás luego ;). Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado y una vez mas muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Abby:** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pues antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora, ya se que supuestamente tenia que actualizar este chapter el lunes pasado, pero una que otra cosa en mi casa y no he podido, aún así espero que te guste este chapter. Jeje, me alegra mucho que te guste Netef, pues paciencia y buen humor, ya entenderas todo eso luego n.n. Y si, te doy toda la razon, amia, ese niño rico es mas testarudo que la misma Saori. Gracias por tu comentario, aunque la verdad no creo que me haya quedado tan genial como el tuyo... ¡ya leí el chapter 3 y esta buenísimo¡Mis felicitaciones! Jeje, bueno, me apresuro, hablamos luego, amiga. Cdt Mucho y muchas gracias por tu review!

**HADA: **Antes que nada, muchisimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, HADA.Jeje, te doy toda la razon, aunque Giuseppe sea rico, guapo y todo lo que tu quier

**sacerdotisamiryaries: **¡Hola! Cielos, muchisimas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Y en cuanto a Giuseppe, ya somos dos, tambien a mi me cae mal. Espeor que este chapter sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho.

**Aisha-ladinmoon:** ¡Hola! Pues si, ya sabes como son las niñas ricas, y en especial Saori. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Flor del Nilo 

Capitulo III - El sueño

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Mu apareció frente a los peldaños que conducían a su templo. Se frotó los brazos ante el repentino cambio de clima, si bien era cierto el clima de Atenas no era precisamente el de invierno, ya se había aclimatado al cálido ambiente de Egipto. Suspiró cansado al alzar la vista y tan solo imaginar que le faltaba subir 12 templos y quien sabe cuantos peldaños para cumplir con su cometido; había olvidado por completo que desde que Shion volvió a ser Patriarca, una intensa energía protegía el Santuario bloqueando inclusive su telequinesia, y para males de sus males, la mayor parte de esta energía se encontraba entre los 12 templos, ya que era de donde emanaba.

Sin más tiempo que perder, corrió escaleras arriba, esperando encontrar su templo vacío, aunque para su sorpresa no fue así.

Mu, que sorpresa…- musitó Marín, sorprendida al verle

Shaina hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en símbolo de respeto, después de todo, el caballero dorado de Aries era su superior.

Mu respondió el saludo de Shaina de igual manera, mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa a ambas.

Vengo por un encargo de Atenea, no tardaré en regresar – hizo una pausa, recorriendo por la vista a todos lados, como si buscara algo -. Se siente mucha paz aquí, díganme¿son ustedes las encargadas de cuidar a Kiki, cierto?

Ambas asintieron.

Espero que no les haya causado mayores molestias, se lo… insoportable que puede ser a veces…

En lo absoluto- respondió rápidamente Marín -¿verdad, Shaina?

Es muy obediente… cuando lo sabes tratar- se limitó a decir la otra, con un tono de satisfacción en su voz.

Mu sonrió, la amazona de cabellos verdes no era precisamente de las que cubrían las travesuras de su discípulo, y con su respuesta le confirmo que al menos Kiki no había causado molestias.

Eso me alegra. Bueno, debo continuar…

Si, nosotras también ya íbamos camino al Recinto de las Amazonas- dijo Marin, encaminándose a la salida –buenas noches

Buenas noches- dijo de igual modo la otra

Buenas noches, chicas

**+ Valle de las Reinas, Egipto**

¡Jefe¡Jefe!- gritó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a la tienda de su superior

Giuseppe salió a su encuentro con el rostro furibundo.

¿Acaso quieres que todos despierten?- fue lo primero que preguntó cuando tuvo al agitado muchacho cara a cara

No… señor- dijo el chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento –vera, es que descubrí algo que creo le interesará…

Giuseppe lo silenció, tapándole la boca con la mano

Aquí no, imbecil, alguien podría oírte- susurró

¿Todo esta bien, señor?- preguntó James, asomándose por su tienda de campaña

Todo, James, gracias. Tan solo iré a dar… un paseo en compañía de este chico- dijo haciendo alusión al joven frente a él –tiene que decirme algo muy importante. Pero tu descansa, no es algo por lo que debieras preocuparte…

Lo que usted diga, my lord. Buenas noches- dijo haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y volviendo a introducirse en su tienda.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó el muchacho

Camina- ordenó Giuseppe antes de tirar de su brazo, alejándose rápidamente del campamento.

¿Qué descubriste?- preguntó mientras caminaban

Señor, aquel hombre puede desaparecer

Giuseppe paró en seco para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de disgusto.

¿Es esa tu gran información¿Una simple ilusión?

No, no, señor- respondió asustado el chico –. Se que puede parecer imposible, pero yo lo vi, desapareció por completo. Si duda de mi palabra, por favor verifique su tienda, para que vea que yo no miento

Giuseppe dudo por unos minutos. Sacó un pequeño teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marco unos números. El muchacho lo miró intrigado.

¿Puedo preguntar que hace?

No seas imprudente, tan solo verifico que lo que me dices es verdad –hizo una pausa, al parecer alguien había respondido -. James, lamento molestarte de nuevo, pero necesito un favor; ve a la tienda de campaña del guardaespaldas de Saori y verifica si esta ahí. Llámame en cuanto lo averigües- y colgó

Se lo juro, jefe- insistió el chico -. Yo lo vi y no estoy loco ni ebrio… el desapareció

Calla- respondió Giuseppe de malhumor, alzando su mano en señal de silencio -. Aunque tu historia de que haya desaparecido me parece de lo mas absurda, creo que sería bastante sospechoso que no este a estas horas en el campamento…

No pasaron muchos minutos y el teléfono empezó nuevamente a sonar. Giuseppe se llevó el pequeño aparato al oído.

¿Que averiguaste, James?... entiendo… si… si, muchas gracias, puedes regresar a la cama- y volvió a colgar. Un molesto silencio reino por algunos minutos -. Al parecer tenías razón… en parte – dijo pensativo -; aquel sujeto no esta aquí y eso es muy raro… me parece sospechoso… aunque no esperes que te crea eso que aparece y desaparece – hizo una pausa- ahora mas que nunca necesito que estés al pendiente de él. Necesito encontrar algo que Anghella odie para que toda esa… admiración que sintió hoy por él se anule¿entendido?

Si, señor

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Vine por el encargo de Atenea, maestro- dijo Mu, clavando una rodilla al piso al llegar frente al Patriarca

Por favor, Mu, ponte de pie- dijo este sonriendo -. Ya te he dicho que no son necesarias las formalidades cuando estamos entre nosotros…

Mu obedeció, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su maestro y a la del caballero de Libra, quien lo miraba divertido apoyado sobre una columna

¿Ya empezaron los caprichitos?- dijo el ultimo con ironía.

Shion le reprochó con la mirada, mientras Mu solo soltó una pequeña risotada.

Dohko, ya te he dicho que no hagas ese tipo de comentarios. Atenea ha madurado mucho, en especial después de la última batalla que tuvimos...

Shion, tienes que admitir que a veces le suelen dar sus aires de grandeza…- replicó el otro, acentuando aún mas su sonrisa –una persona puede tener una gran corazón, pero a la vez ser muuuuuy mimada

Shion puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Mu no paraba de reír.

No puedo tardar mucho, aún debe esperarme despierta por su ropa de dormir- se apresuró a decir Mu

Es aquella- respondió su maestro, señalando una pequeña valija rosa a los pies de su trono.

Mu la atrajo hacia sí con ayuda de sus poderes; no podía transportarse, pero al menos si mover objetos con la mente.

Retiraré el campo de energía por unos minutos para que no tengas que bajar todo ese tramo de nuevo- dijo amablemente Shion.

Mu asintió y tras hacer una leve inclinación hacia su maestro y su compañero de armas, desapareció.

Bueno, creo que también yo me voy a la camita- dijo no pudiendo evitar un bostezo.

Duerme bien

Igualmente

**+ Valle de las Reinas, Egipto**

Anghella se revolvía de una y mil maneras en su bolsa de dormir. Estaba dormida, pero al parecer no gozaba de tan placenteros sueños. De repente dejo de moverse, y como si una fuerza mayor la obligara, se incorporó rápidamente; aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, algo parecía opacar el hermoso brillo que los caracterizaba: aún se encontraba dormida. Salió, caminando sin prisa y sin que nadie la notara en dirección hacia la pirámide. Algo parecía atraerla hacia ese lugar.

.-.-.-

Mu reapareció muy cerca del mismo lugar donde había dejado Egipto 45 minutos antes.

« Y justo cuando comenzaba a agradarme el clima de Atenas »

Caminó, confiado de que no habría nadie despierto para esas horas de la noche, nadie excepto su diosa, claro, quien ya debía estar echando chispas por la demora. Fue entonces cuando la vio, una sombra moviéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, yendo en dirección a la pirámide. Parpadeó confundido, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó lentamente, no podía transportarse, lo descubrirían, pero tampoco podía mostrarse indiferente ante algo tan inusual.

Logró distinguir la silueta de la mujer justo antes de que esta se adentrara a la subterránea entrada de la pirámide, no tardó mucho en reconocerla; estaba de espaldas, con sus castaños cabellos sueltos, cubriéndole hasta los hombros y un camisón de dormir que parecía adherido a su piel. Mu la miró confundido "¿Qué podría buscar a esas horas en un tumba oscura?". Otro detalle que por poco pasaba por alto: no tenía nada con que iluminarse el camino, ni una lámpara, antorcha o linterna, absolutamente nada. Entonces, "¿Por qué podía bajar las oscuras escaleras con tal precisión?".

« A lo mejor sufre de sonambulismo » fue lo único coherente que le paso por la cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Y, sin pensarlo por mucho mas, se adentro tras de ella, después de todo hasta el mas experimentado guía tendría problemas en adentrarse en una tumba de noche.

Una vez que llegó al inicio de los peldaños, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. « Mala idea ». Había llegado hasta ahí, pero en su afán por alcanzarla, había olvidado por completo llevar algo con lo que él pudiera iluminar su camino. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, reprochándose el haber sido tan distraído, cosa que hasta él desconocía de si mismo. Regresar era una idea descartada; Anghella podría perderse, despertar y asustarse… o hasta lastimarse si permanecía mucho tiempo ahí sola. De pronto se le ocurrió algo, era arriesgado, pero no le encontró otra solución mejor al problema; además, si alguien lo descubriese, podría inventar una excusa o borrar ese pequeño lapso de su memoria.

Encendió su cosmos y abrió la palma de su mano derecha. Una pequeña esfera de energía comenzó a levitar sobre la misma; tenía un tamaño mínimo, pero irradiaba tanta luz como un faro.

« Esto servirá »

Bajó rápidamente los peldaños, apenas si podía ver la delicada figura de Anghella dar vuelta por un angosto corredor. « Demonios ». Recordó lo que había podido escuchar de Saori: aquellas pirámides, no tenían precisamente un laberinto, pero si muchos caminos engañosos, tanto así que los últimos arqueólogos que investigaron en aquella tumba, llegaron hasta el sarcófago tan solo una vez y rompiendo paredes… paredes que por cierto ahora debían estar selladas después del derrumbe, aunque de este accidente, tenía muy pocos conocimientos. Sabía también que probaron todos los medios antes de recurrir a este ultimo tan drástico, inclusive realizaron pruebas de ultrasonido, pero todo parecía indicar que no había un camino que no estuviese sellado con alguna pared sin salida.

Rebuscó rápidamente en la pequeña valija que aún sostenía, esperanzado de que hubiera algo con lo que pudiera marcar su camino y, para su fortuna halló un lápiz labial rosa. No estaba muy seguro de que tanto a los arqueólogos como a los guarda-tumbas… y en especial a los guarda-tumbas, les agradara la idea de manchar con lápiz labial algo tan preciado como una ruina antigua, pero no había mucho tiempo para pensar en otra posible solución, por lo que tan solo hizo pequeñas flechas que indicaban el camino a la salida.

Para cuando quiso retomar su camino, Anghella ya había salido de los límites de hasta donde la luz alcanzaba a iluminar. Trató de buscarla con la mente, aunque no ayudó de mucho, tan solo comprobó que se encontraba dormida, por lo que no podía realizar alguna especie de enlace.

« Un enlace »

Esa era la respuesta. Tal vez si se adentraba en lo que estaba soñando Anghella en esos momentos sabría donde ir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, a decir verdad pocas veces había realizado un enlace similar, pues lo consideraba poco ético, tomando en cuenta que invadías la privacidad de la persona. Sería como si también él caminara dormido, con la diferencia que él si tendría lucidez para volver a la realidad en cualquier momento. Esperaba encontrarse con cualquier cosa, menos con lo que se encontró.

Cuando abrió los ojos a Mu le pareció sumamente extraño descubrir lo que tenía al frente: se trataba de la misma pirámide. Desapareció la esfera de energía que levitaba sobre su mano y caminó, anonadado, mirando a su alrededor. Ahora estaba totalmente iluminaba por antorchas, las paredes estaban en perfecto estado y los jeroglíficos recién hechos; la pirámide con aproximadamente mas de tres mil años de antigüedad, ahora parecía no tener mas de meses de terminada.

Corrió hasta la misma curva donde había volteado Anghella, afortunadamente, el pasadizo era largo y ella aún caminaba en línea recta. Sin olvidar marcar el camino, continuó haciendo las pequeñas flechas evitando pintar encima de cualquier jeroglífico que ahora veía con claridad, claro esta.

Con ayuda de su velocidad, que podía llegar a alcanzar los trescientos mil kilómetros sobre segundos (la velocidad de la luz), estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella en milésimas.

« Debo despertarla con cuidado, un sobresalto y podría complicar la situación »

No tenía un amplio conocimiento, pero una vez creyó escuchar que a un sonámbulo no se le podía despertar así como así y, aunque desconocía el porque, estaba seguro que esa no era una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba lo contrario. Tal vez si la jalaba suavemente del brazo, lograría hacerla regresar, tenía que evitar en todo momento cualquier contacto brusco. Acercó su mano lentamente hacia el brazo de la chica, estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando le pareció escuchar unos cánticos… cánticos que le hicieron recordar por breves instantes aquel extraño sueño que tuvo camino a Egipto. Sacudió la cabeza confundido, parecía una locura, pero Anghella caminaba en dirección de donde esos cánticos provenían y, con forme iban avanzando, podía distinguir otros sonidos, como llantos, oraciones. Susurros.

No supo porque pero otro escalofrío junto con unas exageradas ansias de saber que era lo que ocurría le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Suspiró. Sabía que si una inquietud así quedaba al aire, no podría dormir en algunos días. Reprochándose a si mismo por aquella 'tremenda' falta de responsabilidad, se decidió a seguirla, después de todo, él aún continuaba marcando las paredes, y encontrar el camino de regreso no representaría un mayor problema.

Caminaron por largo rato, bajando escaleras, dando vuelta aquí y allá, apegándose en algunos momentos a la pared derecha y otros a la izquierda… habían un sin numero de caminos por tomar, pero Anghella parecía saber con certeza hacia donde se dirigía y con el pasar del tiempo, los sonidos se iban haciendo cada vez mas nítidos. Cuando ya no tenían mas hacia donde avanzar, Mu comprobó que tras la pared frente a ellos provenían los sonidos. Suspiró cansado. Al parecer hasta ahí había llegado, no había mas camino adelante hacia donde seguir.

Anghella por su parte, no demoró mucho en avanzar hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la pared. Comenzó a empujar cada uno de los ladrillos levemente con la palma de sus manos. Mu la observó atónito, si hasta hace un momento todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo le parecía extraño, no había nombre para describir lo que sentía al verla actuar con tanta seguridad… como si fuera conciente de sus propios actos.

Dudoso, caminó hasta colocarse a su lado y se quedo sin aliento con lo que vio. En sus ojos, antes poseedores de aquel hermoso color esmeralda, ahora predominaba un color rojo escarlata. Como si fuera otra persona la que mirara lo que hacía y a donde iba. Estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, y sin embargo esta lo ignoraba por completo, como si no supiera que estaba ahí.

Anghella continuó golpeando cada ladrillo sin un aparente motivo, hasta que un quebradizo sonido delató lo contrario. Mu hizo una mueca de sorpresa, mientras el rostro de ella permaneció inexpresivo. El ultimo ladrillo que había empujado se desprendió de la aparentemente consistente pared, causando que toda comenzara a quebrarse. Anghella retrocedió unos pasos y Mu hizo lo mismo; segundos después, la pared estaba echa añicos.

Ágil y sin aparentes dificultades, se abrió paso entre los escombros y la habitación que había tras de ellos. Mu la siguió, aún sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Y cuando llegó lo vio todo. Anghella, quien se encontraba a su lado, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si estuviera volviendo en si. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos ya habían recuperado su color natural. Confundida e ignorando la presencia de Mu, caminó un par de pasos, hasta colocarse en frente de él.

Ambos se quedaron atónitos con lo que veían

Una mujer, nada extraña para él yacía desnuda y aparentemente sin vida, sobre un provisional catre de madera: era la misma mujer con la que había soñado camino a Egipto, en aquel especie de rito a su diosa. A un lado unas mujeres, sacerdotisas por lo que aparentaban, sostenían unas especies de lámparas aromáticas, mientras la mas anciana de todas hacia una especie de invocación en una lengua que desconocía por completo; de otro lado, unos hombres cantaban en aquella misma lengua desconocida, mientras unas concubinas comenzaban a vendar los pies de la reina, vertiendo líquidos sobre su bronceada piel y acomodándola con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; y por último, frete al catre, el desconsolado llanto de unas doncellas era lo que mas se escuchaba resonar en toda la enorme habitación, llena de oro, figuras religiosas y artesanías por donde quiera que uno mirarse. Pero entre todo ese grupo de doncellas, una sobresalía del resto, una que extrañamente se le hizo muy conocida, y no necesariamente por el enorme parecido que tenía con la reina, sino mas bien por aquella paz que, pese a su silencioso llanto, inspiraba. Mirándola de perfil, le pareció exquisitamente preciosa; su piel morena hacía contraste con sus bien maquillado rostro, sus finas formas femeninas se afinaban aún mas con la ceñida 'túnica' blanca que llevaba, e innumerables alhajas de oro la cubrían desde los talones hasta la frente. Parecía una princesa.

Firmemente ordenó detener todo, justo cuando el vendaje había llegado a la altura de los hombros de la reina, caminó hasta arrodillarse frente al cadáver, beso su mejilla y, susurrándole algunas suaves palabras al oído, le retiró la dorada gargantilla de su cuello, para luego colocársela ella.

La sacerdotisa mas anciana, sorprendida por la repentina actitud de la princesa, se dirigió a ella en un dialecto completamente desconocido para Mu, sin embargo, para Anghella, fue algo fácil de comprender, como si le estuvieran hablando en italiano.

_-Señorita¿Qué cree que hace?- _preguntó escandalizada la anciana mujer_ -. Ese fue el tesoro que con mas recelo cuidaba su madre, de seguro lo querrá en su otra vida…_

La muchacha se volvió hacia la anciana con una expresión seria, pero con la mirada cálida.

_Lo sé, Nefertari, lo sé. Tan solo…_- dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas_ -lo necesito por un tiempo, antes debo resolver un asunto pendiente que ella no pudo concluir en vida_- unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro _-. Por favor, prometo devolvérselo. Después de todo, este tesoro es un regalo que los dioses le hicieron… mi madre debe llevárselo con ella._

_-Pero, señorita Isis- _interrumpió esta vez una joven embalsamadora, joven que dejo boquiabiertos a ambos expectantes –_la reina necesita ser colocada en el sarcófago esta misma noche, así nos lo ha hecho saber el dios Anubis… y la tumba será sellada a más tardar en unas semanas._

_-Tres días, tan solo necesito tres días- _dijo en tono suplicante la muchacha -_. Por favor, este collar es muy importante, mi madre debe llevarselo consigo, pero eso jamás sucederá si no termino con lo que ella empezó…_

_-Pero la reina no puede esperar tanto, señorita_- dijo tristemente la joven embalsamadora.

Nefertari asintió.

_-Entonces hagan un espacio exacto en su sarcófago, donde pueda encajar a la perfección… _

_Eso no es posible, alteza, con collar o sin él, debemos sellar la puerta de esta recamara hoy mismo, o los saqueadores hurtarán las pertenencias de su madre cuando todos nos hayamos ido- _dijo Nefertari

La muchacha soltó un suspiro lleno de impotencia.

La joven embalsamadora la miró con tristeza.

_-Si lo prefiere, yo podría custodiar la tumba de su madre, alteza- _se ofreció la joven. Todos voltearon a mirarla sorprendidos, provocando un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas -. _Yo… _- balbuceó –_yo podría proteger la tumba de su madre, hasta estar segura que esa joya que dice usted, es tan importante, regrese junto con su madre… si usted lo desea…_

Nefertari hizo un gesto desaprovatorio.

_-Asher¿estas segura?_- preguntó sorprendida Nefertari

_-No Te estaré indescriptiblemente agradecida, Asher- _dijo emocionada Isis.

Asher sonrió.

Nefertari suspiró resignada.

« _Jóvenes »_

_-De acuerdo- _dijo la mujer -._ Asher vigilará la tumba hasta que el collar este a salvo. Una vez devuelta la joya se sellará esta recamara e inmediatamente después, la entrada principal. ¿Entendido?_

Ambas asintieron.

_Entonces, todos continúen con la ceremonia- _ordenó la anciana, e inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus labores.

Isis caminó en direccion a la salida, irónicamente donde la observaban Mu y Anghella, aunque esta parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Asher corrió tras de ella, hasta alcanzarla a pocos metros de la salida.

_Isis¿No se quedará a ver la ceremonia de su madre?_

_-No, tengo mucho por hacer y consto de poco tiempo… -_le volvió a dedicar una ultima mirada a su madre –_además, me deprimiría verla partir así_

_-Señorita, tómese su tiempo, yo la esperaré_

_-Gracias, Asher, confío en que no me fallarás. Volveré pronto, lo prometo_

_-Isis… temo mucho por su seguridad_

_-Descuida – _sonrió -_, Hator me proteje junto con el imperio, esa fue la promesa que le hizo a mi madre_

_-Aún así, cuidese. Yo esperaré hasta que usted vuelva_

Isis asintió y retomo su camino.

Anghella la vio venir hacia ella, como si quisiera directamente estrellarse. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir algo golpearla, pero no ocurrió. Mu había visto, como la imagen de Isis se había desvanecido justo cuando había alcanzado el cuerpo de Anghella, y tras eso, todo volvió a la normalidad; la iluminada recamara, había pasado a ser oscura y silenciosa, aunque todo, ahora envejecido por el paso de los años, continuaba en el mismo lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza, rompiendo inmediatamente con el enlace y halló exactamente el mismo ultimo panorama que había visto; todo oscuro, viejo y desolado. Volvió a formar aquella esfera de energía para iluminar un poco la recamara; salvo la entrada principal, que permanecía tal cual Anghella la había desmoronado en su 'sueño', habían otras paredes que se encontraban selladas por una gran pila de rocas, probablemente durante el derrumbe.

Busco con la vista a Anghella, y la encontró, inconsciente, en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella. Al menos parecía estar bien. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse rapidamente, por lo que decidió apagar su energía.

Anghella¿puedes oírme?- preguntó mientras la sacudía ligeramente.

Pasaron unos segundos, y no ocurría nada. Ni un movimiento, ni un sonido…

¡Anghella!- insistió, esta vez sacudiéndola con un poco más de fuerza, entonces sintió que comenzaba a moverse.

¿En donde estoy?- preguntó la chica mientras trataba de incorporarse.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó de mala gana un grotesco hombre, aunque con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro -. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- volvió a preguntar al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta.

Llevaba una antorcha encendida, por lo que, al menos le permitió a Anghella mirar (confundida) a su alrededor.

¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí, Mu?- preguntó Anghella confusa, al encontrarse con la única cara conocida… y que no le inspirara temor.

Ustedes, extranjeros, no se como lograron entrar, pero les advierto que no pueden permanecer aquí por mas tiempo- volvió a decir el hombre, a punto de perder la paciencia.

Anghella miró alternamente desconcertada primero al hombre y luego a Mu, en busca de una respuesta.

Te lo explicaré luego- le susurró el lemuriano al oído, antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Anghella asintió, y una vez de pie, miró boquiabierta a su alrededor.

¿Estamos en…?

La recamara que contiene el preciado sarcófago. No lo volveré a repetir: tienen que salir inmediatamente de aquí –volvió a exclamar el hombre.

¿Y como espera que hagamos eso si ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber llegado ahí?- respondió la chica de malhumor –apenas puedo ver mas allá de mis narices y usted insiste en que regrese por un camino que desconozco.

El hombre acentuó su enojo, mientras Mu sonrió levemente, la chica tenía un carácter fuerte, quizás no tanto como el de Shaina, pero si sabía como defenderse.

Tomen esta antorcha- dijo alcanzándosela –y regresen por donde vinieron…

Mu tomó la antorcha y el grotesco hombre se giró sobre sus tobillos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Anghella, cruzándose de brazos -¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?

Descuida, marqué las paredes mientras te seguía. Creo que si podremos salir después de todo…

Anghella parpadeó confundida.

¿Mientras me seguías?

Te lo explicaré afuera- sonrió -. Por ahora solo hay que salir de aquí

Anghella asintió, aún no muy convencida; no era sonámbula… o al menos nunca lo había sido, y el hecho de aparecer en aquella tumba le trajo un horrible escalofrío a la espalda.

Recodaba lo que había 'soñado' y, al mirar alrededor, eso la había asustado aún mas. Aunque al menos no estaba sola; Mu podría darle las explicaciones que necesitaba al salir de aquel mortuorio real.

.-.-.-

¡Said!- bramó el hombre, al ingresar en la habitación de su hijo mayor con una nueva antorcha en la mano

El chico despertó sobresaltado, aunque al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, se tranquilizó instantáneamente.

¿Qué sucede padre?- preguntó somnoliento.

Aquellos… extranjeros lograron encontrar la recamara secreta y ahora se encuentran camino a la salida

¿Lograron encontrar la recamara?- preguntó Said, aún sin dar crédito a lo que oía -¿pero como?

No lo se

¿Y ahora que?

Síguelos y asegúrate que salgan de aquí. Yo mientras pensaré en algo para volver a sellar la entrada

Si, padre

.-.-.-

A paso rápido y con ayuda de las señales que Mu había dejado a lo largo del recorrido, no fue tan difícil hallar la salida. Una vez afuera, Anghella se dejo caer agotada, recostándose en la pared de la pirámide.

¿Y bien¿Qué ibas a contarme?- preguntó al chico frente a ella.

Mu suspiró, habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche y no era precisamente el tiempo prudente para ponerse a recordarlas. Sin embargo, tampoco era justo dejar a Anghella con la intriga, se enfadaría y quien sabe que cosas podría llegar a pensar.

Antes de empezar, dime Anghella¿eres sonámbula?

Anghella parpadeó un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

No, por dios¿de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó entre risas.

Caminabas dormida en dirección a la pirámide –. Anghella cesó su risa de inmediato -. Como no podía despertarte y tampoco te detenías, decidí seguirte para asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Te adentrabas cada vez mas, por lo que decidí hacer esas marcas para volver a encontrar el camino de regreso – hizo una pausa, definitivamente no podía contarle todo lo que había visto -. Cuando llegue a esa recamara, te encontré desmayada en el suelo, y creo que lo demás ya lo sabes…

Anghella escuchó el relato boquiabierta, mientras dirigía cada cierto tiempo una que otra mirada a la entrada de la pirámide.

¿Y… entraste… sin una lámpara o algo que alumbrara?- preguntó Anghella, arqueando una ceja.

Bingo. Aquella palabra había tomado por sorpresa a Mu y, por segunda vez en su vida… y -más aún en una misma noche, no atinó a ninguna idea rápida.

Yo…- comenzó a balbucear.

Sentía que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle; aquella mirada, tan pura y hermosa, podía llegar a ser opresora cuando Anghella lo disponía.

¿Qué hacen aquí, solos y a esta hora?- preguntó de malhumor Giuseppe.

Mu lo miró con sorpresa, aunque a la vez agradecido; indirectamente lo acababa de salvar de decir una estupidez.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Anghella en el mismo tono.

Giuseppe parpadeó confundido, nunca nadie en su vida le había respondido de esa manera y menos Anghella, que era, hasta donde él sabía, una persona que muy difícilmente se enojaba con alguien.

A menudo solía ser amable con todos, pero fuera de tener aquel extraño sueño, el despertar en una tumba y el 'agradable' trato que le proporcionó aquel hombre enorme eran suficientes razones como para estallar en rabia; no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara en ese tono, y menos un tipo tan prepotente como lo era Giuseppe Gal' Lino.

Querida¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Giuseppe, comenzando a dudar del buen estado de salud de la joven.

En excelente estado, gracias a él- dijo haciendo alusión a Mu -, por lo que tus especulaciones, puedes ahorrártelas –se puso de pie -. Y si ya terminaste con tu interrogatorio, me gustaría ir a descansar. Buenas noches, caballeros – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dirigirse a su campamento.

Ambos jóvenes la vieron alejarse con la boca abierta. Moraleja: nunca mas debían molestar a Anghella si previamente habían interrumpido su sueño, aunque para su desgracia, Giuseppe se dio cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Mu también se disponía a regresar al campamento, después de todo aún tenía que entregar a Saori lo que esperaba, pero fue bruscamente detenido por Giuseppe, quien jalándolo del brazo, lo regreso al mismo punto de partida.

Escúchame bien- dijo en tono amenazante –no se que rayos estarás haciendo, pero te advierto, yo la vi primero, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de ella – fue lo último que pronunció con mucha énfasis antes de emprender camino al campamento.

Mu puso los ojos en blanco.

« En que manicomio conseguirá Saori a sus amigos »

Y continuó de igual manera su camino. Giuseppe le había dado ya una mala impresión desde la primera vez, aunque nunca se imaginó que sus aires de 'yo soy el señor perfección' llegaran a tanto. Aunque por ahora no era Giuseppe la principal preocupación que ocupaba su mente: había algo en el sueño de Anghella que era diferente a los otros, y tenía que averiguarlo.

.-.-.-

Caique, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti- dijo Giuseppe, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca

Jefe, si se trata de espiar, yo ya le dije lo que…

¡Cierra la boca, tonto!- lo silenció el otro –Esta vez quiero que lo alejes de ella a como de lugar…

¿Quiere que lo elimine?- preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos

No. Por el momento no quiero tomar medidas tan drásticas, tan solo quiero que le hagas llegar una pequeña advertencia- dijo sonriendo macabramente.

¿Una advertencia?

Si, pero hoy no. Mañana será otro día… muy productivo para mi, aunque por desgracia no lo será para él

¿Y que tiene en mente, jefe?

Giuseppe esbozó una horrible sonrisa; Anghella le pertenecía a él y solo a él, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que alguien más se atravesara en medio de sus planes.

Continuara…


	5. Secretos

**Nota: **Bueno, sin mas retrasos con ustedes el chapter 4, espero sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews, es lindo saber que cuento con su apoyo y mil disculpas por la demora, tenía pensado actualizar ayer, pero no pude por problemas con mi pc n.ñ.

**Elena: **Hola. Tu lo has dicho, ¿Quién no despierta desconcertado, y en cuanto a Giuseppe… pues ya aprenderá su lección ;). Muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho n.n. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho.

**Abby L.: **¡HOLA! Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por no actualizar ayer, amiga, pero creo que ya conoces todo el rollo n.ñ. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior chapter y espero que ocurra lo mismo con este. Concuerdo contigo en algo: ese Giuseppe es un tarado, pero descuida, por mas atractivo que sea… no se compara con Mu ;); y en cuanto a esa teoría de Saori… créeme que estoy comenzando a apoyarla xD. Que bueno que coincidí en eso de tu manera de despertar, temía que no fuera así n.ñ. Ahora, quiero felicitarte por tu chapter 6 (el cual estoy leyendo con mucha emoción), esta tan bueno como todos los anteriores, ¡felicitaciones! Eres una gran escritora. En fin, amiga, quiero agradecerte por tu lindo comentario y ojala disfrutes de este chapter. Cuídate mucho, ya estaremos hablando.

**HADA: **¡Hola! Pues sip, estas en lo correcto, aquello fue una visión del pasado n.n. Y en cuanto a Giuseppe… créeme, coincido un 100 contigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este chapter también sea de tu agrado. Cuídate mucho.

**sacerdotisamiryaries**Hola. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte tu lindo comentario n.n. Pues, espero con este chapter despejar algunas dudas tuyas en cuanto a Netef, aunque ya te enteraras de algunas otras cosillas mas adelante. Mmm… de acuerdo, si, tiene que ver algo con reencarnaciones… pero sobre quienes ya te enterarás mas adelante n.n. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, una vez mas muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario y cuídate mucho porfis.

**Lady Arien: **Hola n.n. Descuida, a decir verdad hasta yo me sorprendí de haber actualizado tan rápido la ultima vez. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te hayan gustado los chapters anteriores. En cuanto a tu fic, permíteme felicitarte una vez mas porque esta buenísimo n.n, y espero con ansias tu actualización. Una vez mas muchas gracias y por favor cuídate mucho.

**Aisha Ladimoon: **Hola n.n. Pues… ya ves lo tramposo que es Giuseppe, pero descuida, Mu sabrá manejarlo bien. En cuanto a Anghella, Isis y el collar… pues ya te iras dando cuenta mas adelantito, prometo no demorarme tanto para poder resolver tu duda n.ñ. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, por favor cuídate mucho y espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado.

**Arien Lautrec: **¡Hola! Ni hablar, no te preocupes; te entiendo, a menudo a mi también me ocurre eso de no poder dejar reviews, pero aún así tu mail de igual forma cuenta mucho. Muchas gracias por tus alentadores comentarios y pues… paciencia, ya llegara el turno de Kanon; si lo deseas, ¿Por qué no, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que formes parte de mis fics, al contrario, seria un placer n.n. En cuanto a Giuseppe, si, también yo tengo ganas de ponerlo en agua hirviendo, pero dont worry, tarde o temprano recibirá su merecido. Espero despejar un poco tus dudas en cuanto al padre de Anghella en este chapter. Respondiendo a tu ultima pregunta, pues si, mis fics (al igual que la vez anterior) serán en cadena, así que no te sorprendas si en el próximo veras caras recientemente conocidas en este. Una vez mas muchas gracias y nada mas espero que lo disfrutes; espero volver a hablar contigo por msn pronto y en cuanto a tu personaje, pues te hablo de la trama luego. Cuídate mucho.

Flor del Nilo 

Capitulo IV - Secretos

A la mañana siguiente, casi todos despertaron muy temprano… todos excepto los dos niños ricos del campamento. Anghella, para el bien del resto, con un mejor humor, informó a primera hora del hallazgo de la recamara y en menos de una hora un grupo de arqueólogos ya estaban a punto de ingresar en la tumba. Giuseppe fue el penúltimo en despertar, y a decir verdad, su humor no había cambiado mucho en comparación a la noche anterior, por lo que tanto James como todos sus empleados trataron de ocuparse en diversas obligaciones antes de cruzarse con él.

Pasaron unas horas y las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho; Saori dormía, Giuseppe seguía tratando de mala gana a quien se dirigiese, Anghella esperaba junto al comunicador con impaciencia aunque disimuladamente observaba a Asher, quien platicaba amenamente con su hermano, cada cierto tiempo y Netef se las ingeniaba como podía para matar su aburrimiento.

Mu, por su parte, un poco recluido del resto, se había enfocado en mirar el paisaje. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño extraño de anoche; el embausamiento y momificación de aquella mujer, el extremo parecido físico de aquella chica irónicamente llamada de igual forma que en el sueño, y, en especial, la hermosa hija de la difunta. Se le hacía sumamente hermosa y, pese a que algo en su rostro le decía que ya la había visto antes, no podía recordarlo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, tenía la sensación de que era observado por alguien más; miró hacia los costados, pero no vio a nadie, y no fue hasta que bajo la vista cuando descubrió unos enormes ojos verdes que lo miraban alternamente con el dibujo que rápidamente sus manitas trazaban.

¿Qué haces?

Dibujándote- respondió la niña sin parar de hacerlo.

Mu sonrió.

¿Estas aburrida, cierto?

Mmm… no mucho- suspiró -. Aunque prefiero mil veces más estar aquí que con una **niñera **_(1)_, en casa…

¿Eres italiana, verdad?

Netef sacudió la cabeza.

No lo creo. Son… algo diferentes a mi- dijo pasándose una mano rápidamente por su mejilla, haciendo alusión a su tono de piel.

Mu se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella.

Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo con una sonrisa.

No, pero aún así soy diferente. No estoy segura, pero creo que…

¡Netef!- la cortó la voz de Anghella, quien estaba parada tras de ella de brazos cruzados -¿estas causando molestias?

Netef sacudió rápidamente su cabeza.

No- respondió canturreando.

Ve con Alessio. Él y Asher están a punto de salir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, regresarán por la noche… quizás puedas comprarte algo tu también…

Netef soltó un gritito de alegría mientras daba pequeños saltos en su mismo sitio. Luego se volvió hacia Mu, ofreciéndole su libreta.

Quería saber que te parecía el resto- dijo haciendo alusión a sus dibujos-… claro, si puedes…

Seguro- respondió Mu sonriente mientras recibía la libreta.

Anghella sonrió.

Date prisa, _bambina- _dijo cariñosamente antes de revolver los cabellos de la niña

Netef asintió antes de emprender su loca carrera para alcanzar a Alessio.

Mu la miró alejarse sonriente mientras se ponía de pie.

Discúlpala, a menudo suele dibujar a las personas- dijo Anghella

No hay problema. Es una pequeña muy linda

Anghella asintió sonriente.

Yo… quería disculparme por como me comporte ayer…- empezó a balbucear, notablemente avergonzada- …creo que fui algo grosera contigo

Mu sonrió.

Descuida, son cosas que pasan. Además, no me pareció que fuiste grosera conmigo- finalizó, poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

Anghella sonrió nerviosa.

Creo que a él tendré que pedirle disculpas luego. Aún así, muchas gracias por seguirme ayer hasta esa… tumba, creo que no había tenido tiempo para decírtelo…- dijo, esta vez con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

No hay porque darlas- respondió dedicándole otra dulce sonrisa.

Te gusta mucho sonreír, me recuerdas mucho a mi padre- admitió con una mirada nostálgica-. Creo que Netef estaba a punto de contarte acerca de él antes que la interrumpiera…

Mu parpadeó confundido.

¿De él?

Si- dijo ahogando un suspiro -. Mi papá adoptó… o mejor dicho, compró a Netef poco antes de que muriera en aquel accidente, justo en el mismo lugar donde estuvimos tú y yo ayer. Para llegar hasta ahí tuvieron que ellos mismos abrirse su propio camino, y como rompieron columnas que no debieron ser rotas, colocaron unas improvisadas para que soportara el peso del techo. Una de las columnas al parecer cedió y papá quedo enterrado bajo el derrumbe. Para Alessio y para mi Netef fue toda una sorpresa, y gracias a ella, la perdida de papá no me dolió tanto como me debió haber dolido –forzó una sonrisa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Disculpa si te aburrí con todo esto, pero como ella ya lo debe suponer, pertenece aquí…

Lo siento- musitó, mientras secaba una lágrima que acababa de caer.

Anghella sonrió nuevamente.

Bueno, la vida sigue… ahora tengo una hermanita menor la cual cuidar y un hermano mayor que nos cuida a ambas –sonrió -. No fue el fin del mundo, como vez…

Mu sonrió y por primera vez creyó admirar el optimismo en alguien como no lo había hecho antes con ninguna persona.

¿Te mostró sus dibujos?

Algunos- respondió, echándole una ojeada a la libreta –y tengo que admitir que lo hace increíblemente bien

Anghella soltó una risotada.

Le agradan mucho las culturas antiguas –dijo mientras le mostraba algunos dibujos que había realizado del Partenón y otras edificaciones de Grecia -. Grecia es lo único que hasta la fecha no he tenido oportunidad de llevarla a conocer y ella se muere de las ganas por hacerlo…

Me encantaría transportarla hasta allá…- susurró Mu, maravillado por la destreza que había tenido para dibujar las ruinas a su perfección

¿Eh?- preguntó Anghella, no alcanzando a oír lo que el otro dijo.

No nada- sonrió -, tan solo que ha sabido dibujar las ruinas muy bien. En todo el tiempo viviendo ahí, jamás había visto un bosquejo tan hermoso… me gustaría que lo viera en persona

¿Eres griego?- preguntó Anghella confundida –pensaba que eras japonés… es decir, ¿la señorita Kiddo no es de allá?

Mu sacudió la cabeza.

Soy tibetano. Aunque resido en Grecia desde ya hace algún tiempo – aclaró la voz -. Y en cuanto a Ate… a la señorita Saori, esa es una larga historia…

Anghella rió.

Me imagino

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos.

Disculpa la indiscreción, pero… ¿Acaso Giuseppe es tu novio?

Anghella se quedo boquiabierta por la 'extraña' pregunta; no era por ser cruel, pero preferiría arrojarse de cabeza desde lo alto de la torre de pizza antes de siquiera salir con él… y eso que proposiciones de esta clase nunca habían faltado.

Por supuesto que no- respondió tajantemente -. ¿Quien te dijo eso?

Mu no pudo reprimir una risotada.

Nadie, olvídalo…

Anghella se cruzó de brazos, con otra sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ya no era para ella una novedad admitir que le encantaba ver sonreír a aquel chico… y vaya que daba resultado, lo que había empezado como un disgusto al imaginar lo que sería ser la "afortunada" novia de Giuseppe Gal'Lino, había terminado en una extraña sensación en el estomago al verle sonreír.

-Dime

Por supuesto que no…- respondió el otro sin parar de reír.

¿Fue Alessio, verdad?

No

¡Anda, dime!-. Mu rió aún con más ganas -. No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas…

Pues mejor siéntate, porque no tengo nada que decir…

Muy bien- dijo Anghella con una sonrisa astuta –veamos quien se rinde primero…

.-.-.-

Siento mucho haberte hecho acompañarme, es que conozco poco el camino…

Descuide. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, señor- sonrió hizo una leve inclinación -. Ya no tardaremos en llegar…

Por favor, llámame solo Alessio- sonrió -, no tienes porque usar formalidades

Asher sonrió levemente.

De acuerdo

Dime, ¿siempre haz vivido por estas tierras?

Si, el Valle de las Reinas ha sido mi hogar desde que nací –soltó un suspiro- era una guarda-tumbas, hasta que… bueno, ya saben, ustedes me compraron. Ahora les pertenezco…

No es verdad. Tú no me perteneces… ni a mí ni a nadie

Asher lo miró confundida durante unos instantes antes de volver a sonreír.

Te lo agradezco

No hay porque hacerlo –aclaró la voz -. Pero, regresando al tema… ¿Qué es eso de ser una guarda-tumbas?

Asher lo miró dudosa durante unos segundos, no estaba segura si revelarle o no los misterios que envolvían la pirámide; al final terminó por acceder, aunque por supuesto obviando ciertos detalles que como extranjero... no entendería.

Mi familia a mantenido segura aquella tumba desde hace muchas generaciones. Nuestra principal labor es mantener a los saqueadores lejos…

Pero… ¿Por qué?- parpadeó confundido –es decir, entiendo que puedan haber cosas valiosas… pero, ¿Qué no es un poco exagerado eso de las generaciones?

Asher soltó una pequeña risotada.

Mi padre solía decir que somos descendientes del sirviente más fiel de quien sea que se encuentre en esa tumba…

Debió ser muy importante…

Eso creo – volvió a ver a Netef, quien un poco mas alejada de ellos, acariciaba con mucha dedicación al camello que la transportaba -. Debe estar muy aburrida…

No lo creo. Se distrae con lo primero que se le cruza por los ojos… -sonrió –aunque sea ver correr la arena del desierto donde estábamos…

Asher se cruzó de brazos, con un aparentemente sano resentimiento.

¿Desierto? El Valle de las Reinas no es un desierto y tampoco el de los Reyes… el Sahara si lo es…

Disculpa- dijo el chico, colocándose cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza -, pero para mi todo Egipto es igual: no hay mucha diferencia entre la arena y… la arena…

Asher soltó una carcajada.

El Valle es el inicio de un ued excavado por las lluvias que desgastaron el calcáreo y formaron una depresión donde, como ya podrá haber comprobado, reina a menudo un intenso calor. El camino hasta aquí no es tan fácil –dijo lanzándole una graciosa y evidente mirada -, para llegar hay que seguir la carretera que sale del embarcadero, atravesar la zona de cultivos y, luego…

… sin transición alguna, serpentear por el desierto y sumergirse en un paisaje de rocas y colinas- culminó con la explicación Alessio, sonriendo triunfantemente y recostándose un poco mas, aunque precavidamente, sobre sus brazos.

Asher sonrió astutamente.

Exacto. Eso es en teoría, aunque veo que en la práctica no eres tan bueno- dijo, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas del joven -. Ese camino es el que siguieron, hace más de tres mil años, las procesiones funerarias que conducían a los reyes de Egipto hasta su última morada

Eso si lo sabía- dijo Alessio, guiñándole traviesamente un ojo

¿Y sobre las identidades que están enterradas ahí?

Pues… ¿unos hombres importantes? ¿Antiguos reyes?

Faraones- corrigió la chica -. El ser que está enterrado en el Valle de los Reyes es un faraón. Simbólicamente no es un hombre ni una mujer, es un ser cósmico encargado de hacer vivir la Regla divina en la tierra y poner orden en vez de desorden. Por lo tanto, un hombre o una mujer puede convertirse en faraón; el Valle de los Reyes alberga dos tumbas de dos mujeres que fueron elevadas al cargo supremo: Hatshepsut y Tausert

Pensé que todos los faraones eran hombres- confesó el chico, impresionado

Bueno, nadie puede saberlo todo- le respondió la chica, guiñándole un ojo de igual manera.

Alessio sonrió.

Y si el Valle de los Reyes podía ser utilizado tanto por hombres como mujeres… ¿Cuál es el motivo del Valle de las Reinas?

Las grandes esposas reales fueron enterradas en un valle que se abre al sureste del Valle de los Reyes. En esta necrópolis, se excavaron por lo menos ochenta tumbas. Estaba reservado a los príncipes, a las reinas y a sus educadores. La primera gran esposa real que fue admitida en él se llamaba Sat-Ra… aunque se sospecha que pudo haber posteriores a esta. Ese es el Valle de las Reinas, y como veras, a diferencia del Valle de los Reyes que era exclusivamente para los Faraones, este estaba dedicado a sus grandes esposas y personas más cercanas. Es un lugar muy especial…

¿Por qué alberga en su mayor parte a mujeres?

Bueno, también- dijo soltando una risotada-. Pero no solo por eso; al fondo del Valle de las Reinas, se dispone una estrecha garganta que simboliza la matriz de la diosa Hator, soberana de Occidente, dama de las estrellas y dueña del nuevo nacimiento. Durante las lluvias, en la gruta se formaba una cascada; así se evocaba la llegada del agua celeste que transforma la muerte en eternidad. El Valle de las Reinas se llama "ta sekhet neferu" (el lugar de los lotos), símbolo del renacimiento solar; también puede traducirse por "el lugar del cumplimiento" es decir, de la resurrección. Se advierte que los distintos sectores de la necrópolis tebana no fueron elegidos al azar, y se dispusieron de modo que celebraran, en la tierra, los ritos del más allá…

Alessio la miró atónito por unos minutos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Cielos, en verdad sabes mucho sobre tu cultura…

Se mas cosas de las que te imaginas- replicó orgullosa la otra.

Alessio paró su escandalizada risa, para sonreír astutamente.

¿Cómo cuales?

Muchas. Como por ejemplo, aprender a montar bien a camello…

Alessio rió.

Estoy cómodo así, gracias…- dijo reclinándose un poco mas sobre sus brazos

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu

¿Por qué?- preguntó confiadamente el chico

Pues porque…- empezó a decir Asher, aunque se vio interrumpida por un brusco movimiento por parte del camello de Alessio, quien terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a la arena

Netef se volvió asustada.

Tranquila, pequeña- se apresuro a decir Ahser mientras bajaba de su camello -, a lo mucho tendrá un raspón… o tal vez dos. Tú continua, los otros camellos te seguirán, pero no te adelantes demasiado…

Si- respondió enérgicamente la niña.

Asher sonrió y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia Alessio, quien apenas acababa de realizar el primer movimiento después de todo el rato que llevaba tirado en la arena.

… la arena causa mucha comezón, y el camello suele sacudirse cada cierto tiempo- culminó con su explicación Asher, mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarse

Alessio sonrió traviesamente antes de tomar su mano y jalarla hacia él. Ahser cayó a su costado, rompiendo en carcajadas a continuación.

¡Caíste!

Eres un tramposo…

Alessio rió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, con la vista posada en el cielo, aunque segados por la intensidad del Sol.

Sabes, no lo había notado, pero el recostarse sobre la arena, pese a la intensidad del Sol, es genial- confesó relajado el chico –no tengo ganas de levantarme.

Asher lo miró de soslayó antes de sonreír tristemente.

No me gusta la arena – dijo ella por su parte –, es muy áspera y caliente. Cuando caminas descalza, te quema… y cuando el viento sopla en tu rostro, te lastima. No tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella –finalizó mientras tomaba en su mano un puñado de arena y la dejaba irse con el viento.

Alessio se volvió para mirarla fijamente.

Pensé que amabas a Egipto

Y lo hago…- respondió rápidamente la chica -. Se haya establecido sobre arena, la selva, piedras o concreto, yo igual amaría a mi país. Es tan solo que… la arena puede lastimar mucho a veces- finalizó, encerrando con sus palabras otro significado.

Alessio guardo silencio por unos minutos antes de responder.

Pues… pienso que a veces puedes encontrar cosas muy hermosas reposando en ella…

Asher sonrió.

¿Las pirámides?

No. Mas bien, tu- dijo sonriendo

Asher sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro. En toda su vida, nunca nadie la había halagado de tan manera mas que su hermano, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de mirarla como otra cosa que no fuera 'una simple cuidadora'… hasta un objeto podría valer mas que ella. Y ahora, un chico muy atractivo a su parecer se lo hacía saber; razón suficiente para sentir como un terrible ardor se concentraba en sus mejillas

Gracias- balbuceó sonriente.

Alessio le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Te sonrojaste?

¡Claro que no!- atinó a decir al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba –… es… solo que ya tengo mucho calor… y… y…

Alessio rió a la vez que se incorporaba.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, creo que ya comprendí –miró a su alrededor -. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Netef?

Asher miró en la dirección hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la niña hace 'unos momentos'; la pequeña apenas si se podía divisar.

Pero si le dije que no se adelantara tanto- dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Regla numero uno: jamás confíes en la palabra de un niño que se esta divirtiendo haciendo lo contrario- dijo mientras se levantaba apresuradamente y ayudando a levantarse a la chica a su lado.

¿y ahora que?

Pues… prepárate para correr

**+ Santuario, Grecia**

Hola- saludó el santo de Escorpio antes de tomar asiento a su lado, en los peldaños del quinto templo.

Aioria sonrió a modo de saludo.

¿Qué haces?

Nada. Ya terminé mi ronda del día –hizo una leve pausa -¿y tu?

Espero a Marín

¿Esperas a Marín?- preguntó burlonamente el santo de Escorpio, mientras le daba unos leves codazos a su compañero.

Aioria rió.

Ya te dije que solo somos amigos, Milo

Si, claro- respondió el otro en tono de 'a otro perro con ese hueso'

¡En serio!

De acuerdo, te creo- volvió a decir en el mismo tono, sin nada de convicción -. Por cierto, ¿ella es la encargada de cuidar de Kiki, verdad?

Si, junto con Shaina…- hizo algunos momentos de reflexión -. Creo que empiezo a compadecer a ese pobre niño…

No exageres… no creo que sea para tan…- alcanzó a decir a medias, pues la inesperada llegada del agotado aprendiz de Aries lo interrumpió por completo

Hola Kiki- saludaron ambos santos al unísono

Hola Milo, Aioria…- respondió el niño mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento -¿les molesta si paso un par de veces?

Milo lo miró confundido, mientras Aioria, por su parte, sonrió lleno de compasión.

¿Otra vez?

Si, y esta vez serán quince mas- respondió el niño en tono de queja

Mejor aprovecha ahora que Death Mask no esta en su puesto, salió a la ciudad y creo que tardará en regresar- dijo el santo de Leo.

Kiki asintió, agradecido por la información y continuo su camino.

Ahora si podrías explicarme de que hablaban- dijo con impaciencia el guardián del octavo templo.

Aioria sonrió.

¿Ahora entiendes porque compadezco a ese pobre niño?

Milo razonó la información por 'algunos' de minutos, hasta que por fin dio en el clavo.

¿Shaina lo castiga de ese modo?- preguntó atónito.

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco.

Milo…

¿Si?

Eres un idiota

**+ Valle de los Reyes, Egipto**

Al final de una larga 'prueba de resistencia', fue Mu quien salió vencedor. Anghella se dio por vencida y dejo de insistir a los pocos minutos de su amenaza, sin embargo, esto no impidió que continuaran hablando de otras cosas, y de esta forma, se les fue casi toda la tarde. Estaba tan divertida platicando con el santo de la primera casa que apenas si recordaba el tema que había acarreado el dolor de cabeza a más de uno: los arqueólogos aun no reportaban haber encontrado la recamara.

Mu le parecía una persona muy inteligente, sumamente gentil y muy dulce cuando se trataba de los niños; de su vida o lo que hacía pudo averiguar muy poco, sin embargo, esto no hizo que la plática fuera menos amena de lo que ya era. Jamás había conocido a un chico como él y eso la inquietaba; era una persona tan sincera y tan llena de secretos a la vez que con cada interrupción (cortesía de Giuseppe) que se realizaba, sentía un cierto nudo en la boca del estomago.

El comunicador sonó, se trataba de uno de los arqueólogos: aún, pese a las marcas que había dejado Mu la noche anterior, no habían dado con la recamara. Un encargado fue a avisarle a Anghella lo sucedido, y sin mar remedio, esta tuvo que acceder a entrar en la tumba.

Supongo que no me queda de otra…- dijo resignada, a decir verdad no quería volver a entrar a aquel lugar que también había sido la tumba de su padre.

Mu sonrió.

Si quieres yo voy

Anghella lo miro entre sorprendida y alegre a la vez.

¿En serio?

No veo por que no…- hizo una pausa –claro, si tú quieres…

¡Claro que si!- exclamó la otra –créeme, será un loquerío una vez que estemos allá dentro

Genial. Dame unos minutos, tan solo iré a avisarle a la señorita Kiddo

Seguro- dijo Anghella sin poder ocultar su bien remarcada sonrisa; tal vez lo que al principio parecía ser una excursión de malos recuerdos cambiaría radicalmente.

Mu sonrió, sin embargo, su expresión cambió al mirar por encima del hombro de la chica.

Creo que ahora si esta molesto…- dijo Mu de repente.

Anghella creyó desentenderlo por unos instantes hasta que se le ocurrió de que… o mejor dicho 'quien' podría tratarse. Tras ellos, Giuseppe observaba al caballero ateniense con una mirada que traspasaba todas las barreras del odio.

Anghella se encogióde hombros.

Supongo que ya es hora que vaya a disculparme por lo de anoche- dijo sin muchas ganas-. Entonces… ¿nos encontramos en la entrada?

Por supuesto- dijo Mu sonriente, y tras hacer un ademán, se retiró.

Anghella lo vio alejarse por unos instantes antes de soltar un laaaaargo suspiro, ahora venía la parte más 'linda' de la historia: disculparse con Giuseppe. A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero tenía que admitir que si se había pasado un poco de tono la noche anterior, por lo que, aun en contra de sus propios deseos se encaminó hacia el engreído millonario, quien no cambiaba su malhumorado semblante ni por un segundo.

¿Giuseppe?- lo llamo una vez que estuvo frente a él.

Giuseppe se sobresaltó, como si no la hubiera visto venir.

Eres tu…- dijo forzando una sonrisa tranquila

Quería disculparme por lo de ayer… ya sabes, creo que me excedí un poco contigo- dijo rápidamente

Giuseppe asintió.

Descuida, querida, disculpas aceptadas

Anghella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Entonces… creo que mejor me preparo para entrar en la tumba…

¿Iras sola?- preguntó sorprendido

No, Mu irá conmigo

Ya veo- dijo haciendo una mueca -. Bueno, entonces no te quito mas tu tiempo, princesa

Si, bueno, nos vemos luego… supongo

Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo antes de que la chica se alejara, entonces su semblante cambió por completo; aquel caballero se las pagaría… y la cuenta no sería nada barata.

James…

¿Señor?- acudió al llamado el mayordomo con una leve inclinación

Avisa a Caique que lo estoy buscando, y tu también prepárate… entraremos en esa pirámide

.-.-.-

Said

¿Si, padre?

Quiero que los vigiles muy de cerca… hay algo en ellos que me da muy mala espina, y cuando regrese tu hermana, procura advertirle a ella también…

Pero ella ya no es una…

Lo se- lo cortó el hombre –pero es bueno que de todas formas este informada

Como gustes, padre

.-.-.-

Anghella llegó presurosa hasta la entrada; Mu y Said la esperaban desde ahí.

Hola- saludó Anghella extrañada, aunque con mucha cortesía, al chico moreno.

Said se inclinó levemente.

Él es Said, Anghella, es guarda-tumbas de este lugar y dice que con mucho gusto nos acompañará a la recamara principal- explicó Mu a lo que Said asintió.

Creo que ya nos habíamos visto anteriormente, ¿verdad?- preguntó Anghella mientras le tendía la mano.

Said asintió, respondiendo al saludo.

Si, aunque por desgracia no habíamos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos. Soy el hermano mayor de Asher, mucho gusto…

Así que eras su hermano- dijo sonriente -. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por acompañarnos…

Mu asintió, como apoyando lo que acababa de decir la chica.

No hay problema, pero hay que darnos prisa – sonrió – conozco esta tumba como la palma de mi mano, llegaremos en menos de lo que ustedes piensan…

Gracias- dijeron ambos al unisono, y tras intercambiar un par de sonrisas se introdujeron tras su nuevo guía

.-.-.-

Caique, espero que no hayan errores, ¿entendido?

Si, señor

Continuara…


	6. Atentado

**Nota: **Hola n.n. Antes que nada quiero agradecer todo el apoyo brindado por aquellas personas que muy amablemente me dejaron un review; mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pensaba hacerlo ayer pero con todo esto de las celebraciones por el día del padre, no he tenido tiempo ni siquiera de prender el cpu. Espero que disfruten este chapter.

**Elena**: Tu misma lo has dicho, ese fue el capitulo de las confesiones, aunque aun quede un poco mas por descubrir n.n. Espero que sea de tu agrado este chapter, cuídate y muchas gracias por tu lindo review. Un beso.

**HADA**: n.n Antes que nada quiero felicitarte por el fic que subiste hace poco, esta súper bueno, y también quiero agradecerte por tu lindo comentario. Jeje, concuerdo contigo en cuanto a lo de Anghella, también a mi me cae muy bien… y no te preocupes, ya llegara la hora en que patee olímpicamente el trasero de Giuseppe por lapa, jeje. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, mil disculpas por la demora y por favor cuídate mucho. Un beso.

**Lady Palas**: Muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario; y n.ñ… creo que tienes razón, el titulo y el summary son poco atractivos, pero ya te imaginarás que soy algo escasa de imaginación para esas cosas n.ñUuU. De cualquier forma, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y en cuanto a lo de la cultura egipcia, bueno ya somos dos, a mí también me gusta mucho. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y disculpa la demora. Un beso.

**Abby Lockhart**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jeje. Abby, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el chapter; y no te preocupes, esa disculpa será temporal, lo prometo. Pues… mmm… no concuerdo contigo mucho en lo del cuidador de tumbas, aunque ya mas adelante te irás dando cuenta porque. n/n En cuanto a Alessio, te doy toda la razón, ese chico es un pan de Dios, y te debo a ti la maravillosa idea de crearlo. Perdóname por la demora, pensaba actualizar ayer como te dije, pero ya sabes como es mamá cuando anda de malas -.-U. En fin, espero que este chapter haya sido de tu agrado, ya sabes que cualquier cosita puedes decirme, agregar o cambiar puedes decírmelo ya sea mediante reviews o msn. Por cierto, ya leí el primer chapter del fic de DM y esta bunisisisisisisimo, ya ni puedo esperar a que sea mañana para verlo actualizado. Cuídate mushio, te bañas, comes bien y no hablas con extraños xD (adoro esa frase!). Un besososososososososososososososote.

**Aisha-ladimoon**¡Hola! Jajaja, pues a decir verdad no había tenido esa mentalidad con respecto al castigo de Kiki, aunque parece ser provechosa para una idea sobre su futuro. Pues… n.ñ supongo que algo le tenía que pasar, pero descuida, mente positiva ante el mal tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu review, estuvo muy lindo. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado, por fis cuídate mucho y disculpa la demora. Un beso.

**Lady Arien**: Hola. n.n Pues muchas gracias por tu comentario y... ¬.¬ creeme, no eres la unica que tiene ganas de ahorcar al engreido ricachon. Espero haber despejado tus dudas sobre Mu es este chapter, y que este sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho y mil disculpas por la demora. Un beso.

**Arien Lautrec**: Hey¿Qué comes que adivinas? Jeje. Pues si, no solo será con la egipcia sino que planeo mezclar un par de culturas antiguas más con la griega, créeme soy una fanática de estas. También yo te vi en los foros la semana pasada y descuida, no tengo ningún problema en que tomes mi nick para el nombre de un personaje de tu futuro fic, al contrario, seria todo un honor. Bueno pues, como ves van 'los chicos malos': 1 'Mu': 0, aunque prometo que eso cambiara pronto. Cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este chapter sea de tu agrado. Un besote.

**Shiarize: **Jeje, gracias n/n. También me encanta Alessio, y descuida, tal vez vuelva a aparecer en unos fics futuros. En cuanto a Mu, pues los problemas tenían que pasar… pero dont worry, procurare que terminen rápido. Descuida, déjame tu mail y te agregare en cuanto me conecte al msn, será un placer hablar contigo n.n. En fin, espero que este chapter haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por tu review. Un beso.

* * *

**Flor del Nilo**

Capitulo V - Atentado

Al poco tiempo de ingresar, no tardaron mucho en reubicarse gracias a las marcas dejadas por el caballero de Aries la noche anterior. Caminaron por un largo rato, aunque fueron pocas las palabras que intercambiaron, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Anghella estaba pálida. Por más que intentaba distraer su mente pensando en otras cosas, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre, y en lo que ocurrió en aquel trágico accidente que se había llevado a cabo años anteriores en ese mismo lugar. Era como recorrer el ultimo lugar que recorrió su padre antes de morir. De repente, algo paso caminando frente a sus pies a gran velocidad; Anghella soltó un grito del espanto, retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta chocar con el caballero de Aries, quien caminaba tras de ella por el estrecho camino.

Said volteó sorprendido.

¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Mu, dándose una vaga idea de lo que había visto.

Vi algo moverse enfrente mío… parecía un insecto…

No es un insecto – dijo Said, iluminando hacia todos lados -, es un escorpión. Deben tener cuidado, son muy venenosos y la tumba esta infestada de ellos… y los antídotos no los conseguiremos sino hasta llegar al pueblo...

¿Y tu no vives aquí?- preguntó Anghella asustada.

Si, pero por nosotros no te preocupes, convivimos tanto con ellos que es casi imposible que nos ataquen- sonrió -. Creo que ese pequeño ya se fue, será mejor que sigamos avanzando…- dijo mientras retomaba su camino.

Anghella reprimió un suspiro.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Mu, preocupado, al notar la alteración de Anghella.

Ésta asintió con una leve sonrisa.

¿Quieres descansar?

No, no… tan solo quiero llegar cuanto antes a esa bendita recamara

No se retrasen- se escuchó el eco de la voz de Said, quien ya había avanzado buena parte del camino -. Podrían perderse…

Ambos asintieron y continuaron el camino.

Tengo miedo…- susurró Anghella mientras avanzaba -… tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va ha ocurrir…

Mu poso una mano sobre su hombro y se estremeció al ver que la chica frente a él temblaba.

Tranquila- dijo de igual manera -, nada malo va ha ocurrir, ya lo veras…

Tan solo espero que tengas razón…

Dense prisa, por favor- insistió la voz de Said desde el final del pasadizo.

Ya vamos- respondió Mu

Se volvió rápidamente, como por una reacción, y miró detenidamente a todos lados, aunque la verdad no podía distinguir nada debido a la oscuridad tras de él; por unos instantes sintió como si alguien caminara tras de ellos.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada Anghella

No, es tan solo que… nada –sonrió tranquilamente –tan solo fue mi imaginación, continua avanzando…

Anghella asintió e hizo lo indicado.

Mu se volvió una vez mas para mirar detenidamente y, al igual que la vez anterior, no vio nada mas que una total oscuridad, por lo que continuó avanzando antes que Anghella se percatara, no quería causarle mas temores de los que ya tenía.

Continuaron avanzando y no muy adelante encontraron al equipo de siete arqueólogos, parados frente a una enorme pared hecha de ladrillos. Mu parpadeó confundido, se trataba de la misma pared que Anghella había destruido la noche anterior. Anghella, por su parte, caminó hasta la pared y al tocarla se sorprendió al ver que estaba hecha a presión… no habían rastros de ninguna especie de pegamento y ninguna de las paredes a su alrededor estaba construida de la misma forma: alguien debía haberlo hecho durante la noche.

¿Intentaron destruirla?- preguntó la chica.

No, señorita- respondió uno de los arqueólogos –. Nosotros no tenemos orden de destruir ni tan solo una pared mas… muchos jeroglíficos se perdieron en la última expedición...

Pero la recamara se encuentra del otro lado… ¿verdad Mu?

Mu asintió, seguro de que se trataba de la misma pared, e incluso las marcas llegaban hasta ella.

Said¿tu no sabes que pudo haber ocurrido?- preguntó Anghella insistente.

Said se quedo helado, a decir verdad no esperaba que se le interrogara de esa forma. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía delatar a su padre así como tampoco podía dejar que aquellos 'extranjeros' llegaran hasta la recamara.

Yo no se nada, señorita- se excusó nerviosamente el chico, cosa que no paso desapercibida ni para Mu ni para Anghella, quien tras cuestionárselo varias veces en su mente, decidió no continuar preguntándole.

Muy bien- dijo la muchacha, resignada a no encontrar una mejor solución -¿alguien podría conseguirme algo con que destruir esta pared? Tal vez un pico o una lampa…

Con todo respeto, señorita- intervino Said, pálido ante tal reacción –no creo que sea correcto destruir de esta manera un monumento histórico. Lo mejor será que lo discuta con más calma…

No lo creo, Said. Estoy completamente segura que la cámara se encontraba tras esta pared, lo que significa que lo único que se interpone entre nuestra misión y nosotros es esta pila de ladrillos – señaló la pared -. Además, es la señorita Kiddo y Giuseppe los que solventan esta investigación, así como mi padre antes del accidente –hizo una pausa -estoy segura que estarán muy satisfechos cuando sepan que encontramos la recamara principal…

¿y que si no es así?- preguntó Said, en un desesperado intento por hacerla caer en la duda.

Anghella se encogió de hombros mientras recibía una especie de tubo metálico con el cual podría golpear la pared.

Pues… que la responsabilidad recaiga sobre mi- dijo buscando las miradas de todos.

Todos los arqueólogos asintieron gustosos, mientras Mu sonrió inconcientemente, aquella chica no sería como las amazonas del Santuario, pero si era de armas tomar.

Said se llevó una mano a la cabeza preocupado, y tras unos cuantos golpes de Anghella y los arqueólogos a la pared, esta por fin cayó desecha, dejando a la vez la entrada hacía lo que habían estado buscando literalmente toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde.

¡Voilà!- exclamó feliz la chica mientras se sacudía las manos

Los arqueólogos comentaron entre ellos sorprendidos de la seguridad de la chica, pero mayor fue su sorpresa una vez que ingresaron en la oscura recamara.

Esto es…- dijo a medias uno estupefacto

…la tumba de un noble…- culminó con la oración de igual modo, otro de los arqueólogos

Ni Anghella ni Mu pudieron ocultar su sorpresa; era la segunda vez que estaban ahí, pero la primera que la veían las ruinas con tanta claridad, y mas aún la semejanza que tenía con el sueño que la chica italiana había tenido.

¡Empecemos a leer jeroglíficos!- exclamó emocionado otro de los arqueólogos.

Olvida eso, necesitamos encontrar el sarcófago primero- le refutó otro de ellos.

Señores, vamos por partes, por favor- puso orden Anghella -. Lo primero que necesitamos hacer es colocar antorchas por toda la recamara, la luz que tenemos ahora no nos es suficiente para trabajar.

Rápidamente todos asintieron, y en menos de quince minutos la habitación ya estaba completamente iluminada; tal y como ella la recordaba en su sueño.

Said…- se volvió rápidamente al egipcio, quien observaba la escena con cara de 'esto es un verdadero desastre' -¿te importaría avisar al resto?

Said asintió, resignado, y girando sobre sus talones emprendió camino a la salida. Aún no sabía como le explicaría todo eso a su padre.

Mu lo vio alejarse para luego volverse sonriente hacia Anghella.

¿Crees que les informe?

Anghella se encogió de hombros.

No creo que le quede de otra –sonrió, mientras sujetaba sus cabellos castaños en una cola-. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí, muchas cosas que desempolvar y esto a penas es la antecámara… ¿me ayudas?- dijo mirando de reojo a los arqueólogos, quienes emocionados, no terminaban de ver una cosa y empezaban a concentrarse en otra.

Con mucho gusto…

.-.-.-

No pasaron muchas horas desde que recuperaron sus camellos antes que llegaran al pueblo. El lugar no tenía nada de extraordinario; pequeñas y sencillas casas hechas de material noble, abundantes comerciantes y miles artesanías por doquier. Apenas el camello paró, Netef bajo de un brinco del mismo, y hubiera emprendido una desenfrenada carrera de no ser porque cierto muchacho la detuvo en el aire.

Hey¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Alessio, enarcando una ceja.

Solo quería ver- respondió Netef, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

Asher rió por lo bajo.

Puedes ir a lo mucho cinco pasos delante de nosotros¿entendido?- impuso el chico.

Netef resopló resignada.

Pues que me queda…- respondió haciendo un puchero antes que sus pies tocaran por fin la arena -. ¿Puedo comprar lo que quiera?

Si, pero no abuses- respondió el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a bajar a Asher.

Netef asintió mientras se alejaba a brincos del lugar.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Asher, mirando a todos lados, no sabía siquiera que era lo que Alessio quería comprar.

Primero lo primero… busquemos un puesto de alimentos, me muero de hambre- dijo llevándose una mano al estomago.

Asher rió antes de tomarlo del brazo.

Es por aquí…- dijo jalándolo por entre la gente.

.-.-.-

La tumba, a pesar de ser pequeña y sencilla, estaba repleta de riquezas asombrosas. La primera parte a la que accedieron antes de encontrar el sarcófago fue la antecámara. Estaba muy desordenada por culpa de los ladrones que habían intentado saquear la tumba exactamente un año después de la defunción de la noble, pero los guardianes de la misma la habían vuelto a sellar. En su interior, ante la cámara funeraria sellada, se encontraron dos estatuas de tamaño natural de algún faraón que a la chica se le hizo sumamente familiar, de madera recubierta con resina negra y láminas de oro. También multitud de objetos personales de gran riqueza: cofres, sillas y tronos de gran valor, un lecho funerario con forma de la cabeza de vaca de la diosa Hator, vasijas de alabastro, carros reales desmontados, etc. El inventario de esta antecámara era muy amplio y valioso.

Con enormes dificultades y un poco de ayuda del equipo al cual Said informó, consiguieron acceder a la Cámara Funeraria, cuyo paso estaba impedido por una enorme pila de escombros. La cámara funeraria era la única sala de la tumba que contenía pinturas murales en las que se mostraban escenas funerarias y la entrada de la difunta al Más Allá, seguida por su _ka_ (espíritu), recibida por el dios Osiris. Dentro estaban cuatro sepulcros dorados encajados uno dentro de otro, con un magnífico sarcófago. Encontraron un enorme sepulcro, más bien parecido a un gran baúl de madera, sin embargo, por ser poco llamativo, este paso desapercibido por casi todo el equipo.

Es extraño… se supone que por aquí debería estar el sarcófago- pensó en voz alta Anghella, recordando las escenas de su sueño.

Mu asintió distraídamente; estaba seguro que alguien los observaba detenidamente, pero por más que miraba a todos lados, no encontraba más que objetos de valor, inscripciones y los fascinados rostros de los arqueólogos inspeccionando cada centímetro del lugar.

« El calor comienza a afectarme » pensó aún sin dejar de inspeccionar los pasadizos oscuros, algo no le daba tan buena espina, tenía casi la seguridad que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Señorita Devietti, por favor venga a ver esto- se escuchó la voz de uno de los arqueólogos.

Anghella y Mu intercambiaron fugaces miradas antes de encaminarse hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

Tras un pasaje abierto, descubrieron una pequeña estancia a la denominaron 'Sala del Tesoro'. Dentro había maravillas. Una majestuosa estatua de Hator, la diosa del amor y de la alegría, vigilaba la entrada a la sala.  
Al otro lado había un enorme sepulcro dorado, protegido por las estatuas de las diosas Isis, Neftis, Neith y Selkis. En él se guardaban los cuatro vasos canopos (donde se depositaban algunos órganos internos del cuerpo a la hora de momificar al difunto). También había cofres, cajas que contenían joyas, amuletos, altares que contenían estatuillas de oro de los dioses y de la misma difunta.

Pero aquí no terminaron los hallazgos. Tras un lecho de la antecámara, había un pequeño agujero a ras de suelo. Cuando uno de los arqueólogos se introdujo por él descubrió una nueva sala: el Anexo. Esta fue la última sala en vaciarse y era la más pequeña. Encontraron más de 2000 objetos apilados unos sobre otros: 236 figuras ushebti (sirvientes de la nobleza para el Más Allá); arcos, flechas, palos para lanzar, armaduras y escudos; tres lechos sencillos y una camastro de campaña plegable; tableros y fichas del **juego del senet**; trono y escabel; 116 cestas de comida y 30 tinajas de vino; cosméticos y otros elementos para el cuidado de la piel.

Anghella no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca de la impresión, realmente eso era todo un descubrimiento. Estuvo paralizada por un par de minutos antes de sentir que la emoción le embriagaba hasta el último de sus cabellos; era como si el sueño de su padre se volviese realidad ante sus ojos. Apenas si podía creerlo.

Mu, por su parte, no se quedaba tan atrás en el asombro que sentía. Ni con todo el oro, plata y bronce del Santuario llegarían a obtener todo lo que captaba con su mirada, sin embargo, la recamara de Atenea y la habitación del patriarca le dejaba algunas dudas al respecto.

Mire esto…- dijo uno de los arqueólogos, no menos emocionado que ella mientras la conducía hacia las paredes.

Todo parece indicar que se trató de una importante mujer que vivió alrededor de los años 1368 o 69 antes de Cristo…- dijo la única mujer del equipo mientras con una brocha sacudía suavemente los jeroglíficos -. Y por lo que veo fue una noble muy querida por su pueblo…

Acababa de llegar con el equipo de apoyo que había mandado a traer Said y, sin embargo, tomo el mando de la excavación en poco tiempo. Era una mujer de contextura delgada, piel pálida y una talla promedio; profundos ojos verdes y cabello pardo. Tenía una apariencia inofensiva, sin embargo la fortaleza de su voz hacía notar lo contrario.

Anghella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que no era la única mujer en aquel espacio tan cerrado, y no era porque se sintiese incomoda, sino mas bien porque ya empezaba a extrañarse de ser la única entre un numeroso grupo de varones.

¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó emocionada

Tenemos que clasificar y enumerar los objetos cuanto antes. Pero para ello si necesitamos la directa aprobación del señor Gal'Lino y la señorita Kiddo…- respondió el arqueólogo.

Entiendo- dijo Anghella pensativa -¿Irán todos?

Si, señorita- asintió el hombre -, tenemos que traer mas utensilios y toda la ayuda necesaria –dijo pasando la vista por toda la habitación –este lugar esta repleto de objetos de valor… ¿viene con nosotros?

No, gracias, yo me quedaré aquí- respondió la joven, para luego mirar significativamente al joven lemuriano, quien le asintió sonriente -… junto con Mu- finalizó su oración devolviendo la sonrisa.

De acuerdo, señorita, pero por favor tenga mucho cuidado… no sabemos en que estado puedan estar las paredes de esta recamara…

Viven personas aquí y jamás les ha ocurrido nada, dudo que a mi si –hizo una pausa –pero de todas formas, muchas gracias por la preocupación

El arqueólogo asintió con una leve inclinación para luego dar aviso al resto del equipo. La mayoría, no muy contentos con la orden, tuvieron que salir a regañadientes a conseguir los implementos necesarios, a decir verdad ni ellos mismos se imaginaban que obtendrían tanto material para estudio. Una vez solos, Anghella y Mu permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos.

¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Mu

Anghella sonrió cómplicemente.

Vamos a encontrar sarcófago

.-.-.-

Una vez terminada la comida, Alessio y Asher se pusieron a recorrer los puestos de comercio, teniendo una ejemplar atención con la pequeña niña, quien inquieta y emocionada, quería comprar todo lo que le ofrecían.

Muchos ambulantes se les acercaban para que compraran figuras, papiros, bisutería, etc. Insistían mucho, empezaban a pedir por una cantidad muy elevada y poco a poco iban bajando los precios dependiendo de su interés por comprar.

Bueno, bueno, basalto bueno, papiro bueno, autentico alabastro- decían casi todos en coro.

¿Es alabastro?- dijo boquiabierto Aleesio mientras se acercaba a uno de los ambulantes.

Este sonrió satisfecho.

Asher y Netef siguieron al joven, la primera no muy convencida de lo que escuchaba decir al comerciante y la segunda atraída por la cantidad de joyas que el comerciante tenía.

¿Me lo permite?- preguntó Asher extendiendo la mano. El comerciante asintió gustoso mientras le alcanzaba una pequeña estatuilla de la diosa Isis -. ¿Seguro que es alabastro?

Señorita, podría apostar…- dijo alargando la ultima silaba mientras pensaba en algo, pasando su vista rápidamente por toda su mercancía –lo que la niña quiera –sonrió confiado, mientras posaba la vista el la pequeña infante.

De acuerdo- alcanzó a decir Asher antes de lanzar con fuerza la pequeña estatuilla al suelo, haciéndola mil pedazos.

Los tres presentes quedaron atónitos.

No es alabastro- dijo Asher sonriendo astutamente –es una imitación…

El comerciante se puso rojo de la cólera y la vergüenza.

Alessio la miró pasmado, sin embargo ella tan solo le sonrió segura.

¿Entonces puedo escoger lo que quiera?- intervino emocionada Netef.

El comerciante se llevo una mano a la cabeza, preocupado por lo que puso en garantía, sin embargo, había dado su palabra, por lo que no le quedo otra que asentir.

Netef contuvo un suspiro de alegría, pero al ver la cara de preocupación del hombre, tan solo tomo un collar con una cruz egipcia como dije; muy simple en comparación con el resto de la mercancía y también probablemente uno de los más baratos, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser hermoso.

Quiero esto- dijo alegremente la niña.

El comerciante suspiró, aliviado de que la mitad de su mercancía no se haya ido con aquellos jóvenes que previamente había intentado estafar.

Otra vez piense antes de estafar a otra persona- dijo Asher como moraleja, antes de tomar de la mano a la pequeña niña y abandonar junto al comerciante.

¿Cómo sabías que era falso?- dijo Alessio, alcanzando a su acompañante al paso rápido que iba.

Ambas chicas rieron.

Casi te estafan, Ale- dijo burlonamente Netef.

Alessio se sonrojó levemente al comentario.

Si, pero no todo lo que tenia era falso, Netef- dijo aún sin parar de reír Asher –, ese collar que elegiste, por ejemplo, es de oro puro

Bueno, al menos alguien salió beneficiado con todo esto- dijo Alessio, aun sin disminuir el rubor en sus mejillas -. Por cierto¿adonde estamos yendo?

Ya lo veras…- dijo la chica, mientras aceleraba el paso aún mas y mas.

Se dirigieron a una tienda de objetos; la mas discreta en cuanto a decoración, pero a su vez grande en tamaño. A la entrada había unas personas trabajando unas extrañas piedras, según Asher, al estilo de los antiguos egipcios, por lo que se había convertido en el centro de atención para todos los turistas que circulaban por esa zona.

Cuando entraron en la tienda los recibió un árabe; se puso a hablar con Asher y después se dirigió a Alessio en una inclinación, para luego invitarlo a pasar en su tienda, con un ademán. La tienda era grande y espaciosa, los objetos los tenían todos expuestos alrededor del local, solo tenía unas cuantas sillas y dos mesas colocadas una en cada esquina, en una de ellas, la más cercana a la puerta se sentó Asher mientras Alessio compraba. El dueño le empezó a enseñar los diferentes objetos, había cantidad de figuras, grandes, pequeñas, bustos de faraones, de dioses, escarabajos, etc.

Tras un largo rato de indecisión por parte del joven, el dueño le invitó a sentarse, invitandole cortésmente un té rojo.

Alabastro, puro alabastro- dijo cogiendo una pequeña figura, esta vez de la diosa Hator, y alcanzándosela al joven a continuación para que calculase el peso.

Si que pesaba.

Es muy amable…- dijo Alessio mientras se la devolvía –pero creo que ya tuve suficientes problemas con figuras de alabastro por el día de hoy…- culminó, no pudiendo hacer nada por impedir las risitas de Asher y Netef.

En ese momento el dueño sonrió y la tiró al suelo. Sonó como una bomba, pero no se rompió; la cogió del suelo y la volvió a tirar aún con más fuerza, pero seguía sin romperse.

Alessio le quedo mirando atónito.

Antes se rompe el suelo que la figura…

.-.-.-

Aún sin poder creer lo despistados que habían sido tanto ella como todos los del equipo de arqueologos, Anghella, sonreía feliz de haber hallado su principal objetivo: el sarcófago. Dentro de lo que parecía ser el 'nada llamativo' gran baul estaban cuatro sepulcros dorados encajados uno dentro de otro, con un magnífico sarcófago. Dentro de este sarcófago se contenía tres más, también uno dentro de otro. Y en el último estaba la momia, que llevaba una máscara de oro, irónicamente similar a la de otro faraón egipcio, pero con evidentes rasgos femeninos.

Es… igual a la tumba de Tutankhamon…- exclamó Anghella maravillada una vez removido el último sarcófago -. Debió ser alguien muy cercano a él…

¿Tutankhamon¿El faraón mas célebre de nuestras épocas?- preguntó dudoso, a decir verdad, Mu no tenía exactamente un amplio conocimiento en cuanto a faraones egipcios.

Anghella asintió sonriente.

Pese a ser muy conocido mundialmente, se sabe muy poco de Tutankhamon y casi nada acerca de su niñez o sus orígenes. La mayor parte de su historia esta basada en suposiciones que los historiadores han hecho partiendo de otros factores esclarecidos…- paso ligeramente los dedos sobre la máscara de oro –si esta persona es tan cercana al faraón como supongo, tal vez podamos encontrar cosas que podrían convertirse en un radical cambio en la historia a como la conocemos…- dijo recordando vagamente la teoría de su padre; al igual que ella, el también suponía que dentro de esa tumba reposaban los restos de alguien muy cercano al faraón.

Mu sonrió, atraído por la pasión que había demostrado la chica con cada descubrimiento en las últimas horas.

Oye, Anghella…- dijo el muchacho, sorprendido por notar algo que no había hecho antes en la chica.

Anghella alzó la mirada sonriente.

¿Si?- alcanzó a decir antes de que un estruendoso ruido los pusiera alertas a ambos -¿Qué fue eso?

Vino desde la antecámara- dijo preocupado -, quédate aquí hasta que regrese…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de encaminarse al lugar, sin darle oportunidad siquiera a la chica de refutar la orden.

Cauteloso se acercó hasta la antecámara, tan solo para esquivar con gran dificultad, los pedazos de roca que se desprendían del techo.

Mu¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupada Anghella, desde la otra habitación.

Mu se volvió para responderle, y en su distracción, no se percato sino hasta que recibió el pequeño piquete de un escorpión, el cual misteriosamente había caído de la nada en sus ropas.

Mu hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor después de sacudirse violentamente al peligroso animal.

¡Mu!- se acercó corriendo Anghella, aunque se quedo plasmada, tras ver la salida totalmente obstruida por el derrumbe y la mano de su compañero sangrando por montones.

Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, recordando escenas de su pasado que hubiera preferido dejar en el olvido.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado Mu, dejando de lado su herida y acercándose cuidadosamente a la chica hasta ponerse a su altura.

Anghella comenzó a acelerar su ritmo respiratorio, como si contuviera el llanto.

No quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros, Mu- dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente -… no quiero…

.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que salieron de la ultima tienda, y ahora se disponían a regresar al campamento.

Veamos, tenemos comida, recuerdos, algunas túnicas… no creo que nos falte nada- dijo Alessio, haciendo un repaso de lo que habían comprado hasta ahora.

Asher asintió, antes de buscar con la mirada a Netef, quien había palidecido alarmantemente.

¿Qué tienes, nena?- preguntó preocupada.

Alessio se volvió de la misma manera.

Regresemos… creo que algo malo paso en el campamento- dijo la pequeña, notablemente asustada, antes de abrazar fuertemente al muchacho.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron confundidas miradas.

¿Qué hacemos?- susurró el joven italiano.

No se, pero a decir verdad yo también tengo un mal presentimiento –hizo una pausa- ve alistando todo para volver, mientras yo traigo un par de cosas pendientes. No me tardo…

Alessio asintió, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la niña en su regazo; no quería decirlo, pero a decir vedad, la sola idea de pensar que algo pudo ocurrirle a su hermana en el campamento le había causado un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y un agudo dolor en el corazón.

.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya muchas horas y, a Mu, se le hacía cada vez mas difícil, tanto respirar como mantener las cosas equilibradas a su alrededor. Empezaba a ver borroso, y sentía que se sofocaba con cada exhalación. Pero no era su estado de salud lo que más le preocupaba, Anghella, quien hacía horas no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, tan solo se había dedicado a abrazar sus rodillas y llorar silenciosamente desde que se separó del caballero de Aries. Ignoraba por completo por lo que el pasaba, y él, por su parte, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para dirigirse a ella. No entendía porque se había puesto así.

De pronto, se le ocurrió: su padre. Había olvidado por completo las circunstancias en las que había perecido aquel hombre, y ahora que relacionaba, todo parecía coincidir; ella temía morir de la misma manera.

« Soy un imbecil » pensó, mientras con gran dificultad, se acercaba a la chica.

Anghella…- la llamó suavemente.

La chica alzó su llorosa mirada en respuesta.

No llores, vamos a salir de esta…- dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho.

Anghella se dejo llevar, recostándose por breves, antes de percatarse de la elevada temperatura que elevaba el cuerpo del caballero guardián del primer templo zodiacal.

Dios santo, Mu, estas ardiendo en fiebre- dijo, separándose y posándose rápidamente una mano sobre la frente del caballero. Efectivamente padecía aquella enfermedad, y su temperatura no era nada prudente. De pronto fijó su mirada en la mano del chico -. Dime que no es lo que pienso…

Mu soltó un suspiró.

Si te lo hubiera dicho, te hubieras preocupado aún más…

¡Maldición! Tengo que sacarte de aquí, estas ardiendo en fiebre… puedes morir…- finalizó con la voz quebrada.

Mu negó con la cabeza.

No… yo voy a sacarte de aquí, Anghella- dijo con la respiración agitada, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica -. Pero por favor, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie…

Anghella parpadeó, aún confundida. Dudando de la lucidez del caballero.

Mu, creo que ya empezaste a alucinar…

Mu negó con la cabeza antes de tomarla de la mano y encender su débil, aunque visible cosmos.

Anghella se quedó admirada por aquel brillo dorado que emanaba del caballero. Trató de soltar su mano de la impresión, pero Mu se lo impidió, tomándola firmemente. Cerró los ojos, embriagada por aquella cálida aura que juraría, la había sentido antes, en algún lado, y para cuando los abrió, pudo aspirar el aire 'fresco' del exterior, salvo que ahora, se encontraban del otro lado opuesto al campamento.

Mu¿pero que…?- alcanzó a preguntar a medias, pues el caballero de Aries cayó inconciente sobre la arena -. Dios mío…- exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo sacudía –Mu, por favor, despierta…

Pero no hubo respuesta.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Tatsumi, quien tan sorprendido como Saori, que lo seguía, observaban la escena.

Oh no…- susurró Saori, temiendo lo que en realidad ya era un hecho: alguien había descubierto el 'pequeño' secreto de Mu.

Esta muy mal, Saori, un escorpión le picó- explicó la chica, muy alterada, mientras lloraba a mares.

¡Tatsumi!- dijo Saori tras una corta reflexión –, regresaremos a casa…- se quedo mirando a la joven, quien aparentemente mas tranquila, acariciaba la mejilla de su caballero, rogándole en susurros que abriera los ojos -… y tu Anghella, vendrás con nosotros

El mayordomo captó de prisa la orden de su señora, mas no se fijo en la mirada que observaba la escena desde lo más algo de la pirámide.

.-.-.-

¿Todo salio bien?- preguntó Giuseppe a su interlocutor, con el cual se comunicaba por medio de su móvil.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, jefe¿ahora que?

Asegúrate que ella este bien… el equipo de rescate llegara aquí en unas horas, tiempo suficiente para que – soltó una carcajada –tan solo los que estén en un buen estado de salud se salven…- hizo una pausa -. Quédate ahí y aguarda mis instrucciones

Si, señor

Continuara…


End file.
